Equestria girls and Mobian boys 2: Legend of Everfree
by Jin the Void Master
Summary: After all the magic and chaos lately the Mane 7 and the Mobians are spending the summer at camp. But as the week goes on strange things start to happen. Such as the gang getting new powers, an old legged come's to life, Eggman's robot's show up and are after Twilight. Will the gang be able to get a hold on their powers stop Eggman before it's to late? (Remake of Legged of Everfree)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

As dawn broke over the city the light shined into a room. Inside the room was a sleeping girl in a bed with her dog on the other side of the bed, sleeping on a pillow. It was none other than Twilight Sparkle and her dog Spike.

"No it can't be. It isn't true." Twilight said tossing and turning.

"Um Twilight?" A shy voice said on the other side of the door.

Their was then a knock on the door, causing Spike to leap excitingly from his pillow.

"Twilight! The bus for Camp Everfree leaves in 10 minutes!" Another voice called.

After hearing it Twilight woke up.

"Oh no,no,no! I can't believe I over slept." Twilight said grabbing a pair of black glasses and quickly got out of bed.

Spike then opened the door and let in 8 teenage girls and 6 teenage boys. It was their friends but they were wearing different cloths.

Sunset had a white elbow length Camp Everfree shirt, with light violet sleeves, a pair of rock grey shorts with a dark red belt, with a setting sun on the buckle, pale red socks ,with black hiking boot's.

Fluttershy had a Camp Everfree tank top, with mint green highlights, a cyan skirt, white knee socks, with pink hiking shoes.

Pinkie Pie had a short short sleeve white Camp Everfree shirt, with light pink on the sleeves, light blue shorts, with pink and yellow balloons, with an orange belt with a pink heart on the buckle, white knee socks with, pink stripes, and dark blue hiking boots.

Applejack had her normal brown western hat, a short sleeve Camp Everfree shirt, with apple green on the sleeves and collar, short jeans, with a brown belt, with a red apple on the buckle, and light brown cowgirl boots, with two apples imprinted on them.

Rarity had an ice blue Camp Everfree tank top, light purple shorts, with white diamonds on the legging, ice blue knee socks, with pink diamonds on the side of them, and white high heel hiking boots.

Rainbow Dash had a short sleeve white Camp Everfree shirt, with bright red on the sleeves, with her primary colored wrist bands, knee length water blue jeans, high top primary striped socks, with red shoes, with a yellow thunder bolt going down the side.

Sonic, who was Rainbow's boyfriend, had a short sleeve white Camp Everfree shirt, with navy blue on the sleeves, blue shorts, and his Sonic Riders shoes.

Shadow, who was Sunset's boyfriend, had a black muscle shirt, with the Camp Everfree logo, his black bicker gloves, with his inhibitor rings grey shorts, with a silver spike, and his Sonic Riders shoes.

Silver, who was Rarity's boyfriend, had a white short sleeve white Camp Everfree shirt, with grey sleeve's, grey shorts, and his Sonic Riders boots.

Knuckles, who was Applejack's boyfriend, had a brick red muscle shirt, silver spiked knuckle braces, green shorts, and his Sonic Rider shoes.

Tails, also had a white short sleeve Camp Everfree shirt, with yellow on the sleeve's, blue shorts, and his Sonic Riders shoes.

Manic, had again had a white short sleeve Camp Everfre shirt, black biker gloves, with green on the sleeve's, short jean's, with his fanny pack around his waist, and red hiking boots.

Sonia, had a dark red Camp Everfree shirt, dark purple arm length gloves, a purple skirt, and purple hiking boots.

Amy, had a bright red Camp Everfree tank top, gold bracelet, red shorts, And her Sonic Riders shoes.

Sticks had a brown Camp Everfree tank top, her normal skirt, and shoes

"Me neither. That's not like you." said Sunset Shimmer.

"I know." Twilight said as she got her suit case from her closet.

"Don't you have a super annoying alarm clock that goes EH, EH, EH, EH?!" Pinkie Pie sked before looking under Twilight's pillow and finding just that.

Sunset then pressed the snooze button and said.

"It's gonna be fine we'll help you pack."

Everyone then threw something in it. Rarity then pulled out Twilight's Fall Formal dress. Applejack then groaned and said.

"Where gonna be out in the woods. When she gonna need that?"

"If we were going to the Moon I insist she'd pack an eving gown. One never know's darling."

"She has a point you know." Silver added.

Rainbow then zipped up Twilight's suit case and grabbed it for her.

"Let me just get changed." Twilight said before reaching into her closet and pulling out and egg blue Camp Everfree shirt and held it up to her upper body and looked in the mirror.

But when she did a pair of dark purple raven wings were behind her, frightening her. And a evil like version of her rose from behind her. She had the same colored hair as Twilight, mixed with black, a cyan jagged horn, cyan flames over her eye's, with eye's the same color, a sparkle crystal around her neck, light lavender finger less gloves, a dark lavender dress, with a tail like design, dark lavender shoes, with holes, wings and crystals. It was Midnight Sparkle.

"MIDNIGHT SPARKLE!" The Mane 7 panicked.

"So that's Midnight Sparkle? Sonic asked.

"How is this possible?!" Twilight panicked, "Sunset Shimmer helped me defeat you at the Friendship Games!"

"You and your friends can never truly defeated me. Even with your new chaos powers!" Midnight said sounding exactly like Twilight.

"Well see about that. CHAOS SPEAR!" Shadow yelled throwing his spear at Midnight.

But she caught the spear before it hit her and threw it right back at Shadow, hitting chest, knocking him unconscious.

"SHADOW!" Sunset yelled.

Midnight then laughed evilly, as she was making everything dissipate, including the others. The only thing that was left was Twilight, Midnight, and small remains of her room, in a pink space.

"Midnight Sparkle is apart of you." Midnight said reaching through the mirror. Twilight then ran out of ground and was floating. Midnight then grew in size, "I'll always be here, waiting in the darkest shadow's of your mind. I'll be back Twilight! And this time I won't stop until I have all the magic and chaos." Midnight said as she came from behind Twilight and pulled herdelf in her, causing her to get her eye's, horn, and wings.

"NO! STOP!"

"Twilight wake up." Spike said now wearing a blue Camp Everfree hat.

Twilight then opened her eye's to find she was alright and on the Bus with her friends, wearing the shirt she pulled out, short shorts, with white stars, white knee socks, with pink strips, and dark purple shoes.

"We can't stop silly." Pinkie Pie said from the seat behind her, with Shadow and Sunset, "Were not their yet."

"Hey are you okay?" Sunset asked.

"Yeah you sounded like someone was killing your family." Shadow said.

"Hehe i'm fine." Twilight said nervously.

"Twilight you don't just shout no and stop for nothing." Sonic said from the seat in front of her with Rainbow Dash, "Are you sure your okay?"

"I'm fine Sonic don't worry."

Shadow and Sunset looked at each other and was about to speak. But Pinkie spoke first.

"We are going to have so much fun. We're gonna roast marshmallows and eat marshmallows, and sleep on marshmallow pillows!"

"Yeah, probably not gonna do that." Rainbow Dash said rolling her eye's.

"Maybe your not." Pinkie said pulling out a pillow sack full of marshmallows and squeezing her head on it, squeaking.

"Attention student's." Principal Celestia said from the front of the bus, "We're almost their, but before we arrive we just wanted say how proud we are for raising enough money, to go on this class field trip."

"When we were your age we made some of our favorite memories in these woods and we're sure you will to." Luna said.

"Now whose exited for Camp Everfree!"

Everyone on the bus then cheered, except for Twilight who slightly smiled and looked out the window. But unannounced to any one on the Bus a small Helicopter drone, with a camera was fallowing them. The person who was on the other side of it was a grown man. He was bald, had safety goggles on his head, blue sunglasses, a large brown mustache, a red jacket, with yellow cuffs, white gloves, black pants, with matching boots, with screws on the side. It was none other than Sonic's arch enemy Dr Ivo Robotnick AKA Dr Eggman. He then zoomed the camera to the inside of the bus and on Twilight.

"Ah right on scheduled. Sonic and his friends are heading to the camp. Well once I capture this Twilight Sparkle girl and harness her hidden power they'll wish they hadn't."

Just then a round like red robot and cube like yellow robot approached Eggman. They were Eggman's servant's Orbot and Cubot.

"This had better be important." Eggman said turning to them.

"Oh it is sir. The robot's are 50% complete." Orbot said.

"Excellent. What of the upgraded pawns, flappers, and fighters."

"Their coming along quite nicely."

"Good. Send one of the fighters to retreive this Twilight Sparkle girl."

"Yes sir."

Orbot and Cubot then left.

"Just you wait Sonic. For soon I will finally not only rule Mobius but this world as well. HeheheHAHAHAHAHA!"

Back with the Mane 7 and the Mobians they just arrived at Camp Everfree and getting their bags.

"Isn't Camp Everfree just beautiful?" Fluttershy asked.

"I'll say." Sticks said, "It fells good to get back to nature. I can't wait until our first nature walk."

"I definitely want to go on one of those's." Spike said.

"You two wanna see all the adorable woodland creatures to?" Fluttershy asked.

"Yeah specifically squirrels. More specifically so I can chase them." Spike said before letting out a happy bark.

"Of course you can." Tails said rolling.

"Knuckles and I are just looking forward to ruffing it." Applejack said.

"Yeah. We're gonna make our own shelter, forage for food." Knuckles said.

"Uh you two do know they provide us with food and tents, right?" Rainbow Dash asked walking past them.

"Yep. Still gonna forage though." Applejack said.

"Well i'm just after some R and R." Silver said helping Rarity with her luggage.

"Same here Silvy. The past year has all been a bit to much for my taste." Rarity said leaning on her luggage.

"I'll say we fought three evil Sirens who tried to hypnotize everybody with their singing, one ridiculously competitive rival school, a dark half of an evil superdimessional sun god who looked like Shadow, and two demon friends." Pinkie then realized what she just said, "Uh hehe no offence."

"None taken. You'll get used to it." Sunset said gently punching Twilight in the arm.

"I sure did." Shadow said.

"Yep. Canterlot has become regular magic and chaos magnet. Gonna be nice gettin' away to a place where we don't have to worry about that kinda stuff."

"Tell me about it." Amy said. "We've dealt with our share of this kinda stuff with Eggman."

"Here ya go Twilight." Flash Sentry said coming up to Twilight and handing her a camping pack.

"Thanks." Twilight said taking the pack, "It's Flash right?"

"Yep, that's me and your you and we don't know know each other very well." Flash then turned to himself, "Cool story bro."

"Right. I guess i'll see you around."

Flash then nodded before awkwardly walking away. Twilight then gave Sunset a 'what was that about?' look.

"Who was that?" Sonia asked walking up.

"Flash Sentry. Sunset's ex." Shadow said.

"What was that all about any way?"

"You know how theirs that girl who looks exactly like Twilight, when she's here but live's in another dimension and she's a pony princess?"

"Uh-huh." Twilight said.

"Yea."

"Flash kinda had a thing for her."

"Oh."

Without warning their was a massive microphone feed back, hurting everyone's ears.

"Hi everyone!" A perky voice said over the intercom, "If you could start heading to the court yard that would be rad! It's time to start the best wee of camp ever!"

A few minutes later everyone gathered in the court yard, around a gazebo, while Spike, Pinkie Pie and Sticks were chasing a squirrel.

"Hi everyone welcome to Camp Everfree." said a girl with dark pink hair. She had a string of daisy's on her head, bright green eye's, a necklace with yellow, blue, white, orange, and pink geodes around her neck, a gold yellow shirt, cyan blue shorts, and brown shoes with daisy's, "I'm Gloriosa Daisy your camp director. Think of me as your friendly camp and nature guide. and this is my brother Timber Spruce." Gloriosa said pointing to a guy to her left.

He had a black hat, green hair and eye's, a red Camp Everfree shirt, brown wrist bands, light green shorts, white socks, and brown hiking boots.

"Think of me as that awesome guy, who should be always be invited to fun things." Timber said fooling around with the microphone before Gloriosa took it back.

"We aim to please so before we hand out our tent assignment's we'd like to hear from all of you. Your free to do anything you like here." Gloriosa said getting everyone exited.

"Uh except hiking near the rock quarry. That's off limits."

"Yes but otherwise your options are wide open. So what activities will make this the very best week of your live's ever?"

"Oh rock climbing." Rainbow said raising her hand.

"Done."

"Archery." Sonic said raising his hand.

"Of course."

"Tether ball." Sonic and Rainbow both said.

"Naturally."

Before either of them could say anything else Sunset pulled both of their hands down.

"Guy's I know you both exited but maybe give some one else a chance make a suggestion." Sunset said pointing to the others.

"Arts and crafts." Bulk Biceps said before getting weird looks from others, "My Mom need's new pot holders."

"I'll supply the looms." Gloriosa said.

"Cookie decorating." Pinkie Pie said licking her lips.

"Oh I do make a mean sugar cookie."

"Early morning nature walks." Fluttershy said.

"Oh me! Uh a fashion show, where I design the most fabulous camp looks, inspired by today's hottest trends and have them modeled by my classmate's in a gorgeous out door setting."

"A camp tradition!"

"We have literally never done that." Timber said to Gloriosa.

"There's a shock." Sonic said to Rainbow sarcastically making them both chuckle.

"I'll be taking request the rest of time your here, so if their is anything you'd like to do, anything you need just ask." Gloriosa said as Timber was eyeing Twilight, making her blush and Sunset, Shadow, Pinkie, and Manic giggle.

"What about the camp gift?" Celestia asked, "That was my favorite Camp Evefree tradition."

"The camp gift of course!"

"Really?" Timber whispered.

"Yes really."

"Well I just thought-"

"Then you thought wrong."

"Any one else picking up a little tension between Gloriosa and her brother?" Sunset asked.

"Eh little." Pinkie said.

"It's probably just normal brother and sister stuff." Sonia said.

"Every year campers work together to create something useful. A gift for future campers. Working towards this common goal is key to forming the strong bonds, that will last well beyond your time her at camp." Gloriosa then covered the microphone and said to Timber, "Which is why it's so important." She then uncovered the microphone, "This gazebo was a gift from last years group. Oh, oh, oh and the totem pole and the sundial were also made by campers."

"The sundial was our years gift." Celestia said

"*ahem* Even though 'some' people thought the sundial was impractical because the sundial can't be used at night."

Gloriosa chuckled and said

"You all seem like a really amazing group. So i'm sure you'll come up with something inspiring to leave behind."

"Speaking of leaving things behind now is the time we hand out tent assignments, so you can leave your heavy bags behind."

The student's then cheered.

Gloriosa smiled and said,

"Uh girls will be getting their assignment's from Timber. Guy's your with me!"

"Oh boy!" Pinkie Pie said before reaching into a sack and pulling out a card with a picture of an emerald, "Yea i'm in the emerald tent!"

"Oh me to." Rarity said as she pulled out the same card.

"Aquamarine." Applejack said.

"Me to." Rainbow Dash said.

The two then cheered.

"I got amethyst." Fluttershy said.

"So did I" Tails said.

"I got garnet." Sonic said.

"Same here." Shadow said.

"Alright."

"I have pearl."

"I got it to."

"Paradox." Manic said.

"Oh great. So did I." Sonia said.

"Lapis." Sticks said.

"I did to." Amy said.

The two then squealed with excitement.

"Sapphire." Sunset said.

"Me to." Twilight said, "I mean i'm assuming. Technically sapphire's aren't just blue. They can be pink, purple, yellow."

"Yeah but their mostly blue." Timber said as her came up to her, "That's why their named after the Latin word sapphirus."

Twilight then smiled at him.

"That means blue." He then whispered.

"I know." Twilight whispered back, "But did you know that sapphire's are just rubies, without chromium?"

"No" Timber said as he reached for Twilight's card, grabbing her hand in the process, making them both blush, "But did you know that sapphire tent is the best one?"

"No why is that?"

"Because your in it." Timber then flexed his eyebrows at her.

"Oh i'm sure you say that to all the campers." Twilight said taking her card back.

"Not true." He then saw what tent Bulk Biceps was in, "Your in the ruby tent? Ha that's the worse one."

"AWW MAN!" Bulk Biceps shouted crushing his card.

"I'm just joking buddy. The ruby tent is great. It's like a sapphire but with chromium."

Bulk Biceps just blinked. Twilight then giggled.

"But the ruby and coral tent's do look a lot alike to the undiscerning eye. I'd better show you where it is." He then left to show Bulk to his tent. But he came back for a quick second and said to Twilight, "See ya around." And then left.

Twilight then heard Shadow, Sunset, Sonic, Rainbow, Knuckles, Silver, and Rarity giggling at her.

"What?"

"Heh, nothin'" Applejack said smiling.

"Aw." Rarity cooed "That was adorable."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

After everyone got their assigned tents Gloriosa blew her whistle.

"Okay everyone go get settled in. We'll be meeting at the docks in 15 minutes to go over some camp safety rules. Let me know if you need anything!"

Then a car door opened and a man stepped out of limousine and a man in a suit stepped out. He had black hair, blue eye's, a blue tux with a small picture of three sacks of money, over a white button up shirt, with a red neck tie, with a money sign on it, a brown belt with a gold buckle, blue pant's, and brown shoes.

"I need something." the man said.

"Okay how long has been their and how have we not noticed it , until now?" Sonic asked.

Gloriosa then threw her clip board down on the ground and went up to the man angrily.

"Filthy Rich so nice to see you." Gloriosa said pushing him back to his limo and then whispered angrily, "What are you doing here? Camp is just getting started."

"Just taking in the scenery, Gloriosa Daisy. It's so ahumph relaxing."

"Well you can look around when is over. Now if you don't mind."

The two then looked at each other, angrily. He then noticed the Mobians.

"Fine. But excuse me for a moment." He then walked over to them, "Pardon me for being direct but you wouldn't happen to be the one's who saved the city would you?"

"Uh yeah actually we are." Sonic said.

"Well my name's Fitly Rich. It's a pleasure to finally meet the heroes of the city. If you ever need a job let me know." Filthy Rich said handing Sonic a business card.

He then went back to his limo and drove away.

"Okay do you mind telling us what that was about?" Manic asked.

"Oh well Filth Rich is an alumni at camp. He likes to cheek on his old stomping grounds every now and then. But enough about him. So you guy's are the one's who saved the city?"

"Yeah, thanks for noticing." Knuckles said.

"Well i'm sure with all of you here this week of camp will be even better, than planned. Now go find your tents and put away your things. We've got the best week of camp ever to begin!"

Everyone then walked to their tents to put away their things. With Silver, Rarity, Knuckles, and Applejack were walking and talking with each other.

"I'm all for learning safety rules. But I do hope I get started on my design's for the camp fashion show sooner rather than later."

"I still can't believe you actually talked Gloriosa into having a fashion show." Knuckles said.

"I know right?" Applejack asked, "Were in middle of the woods for cryin' out loud. Were supposed to be ruffian it."

"It's clear from Gloriosa's own wardrobe that she appreciates a well put together look. Even if are in the middle of the woods."

"Fair enough. Just as long as you don't stick us in one of your fancy pant's outfits."

Silver and Rarity then smirked when she said that.

"Your gonna aren't you?" Knuckles asked.

"No." Rarity said as they continued to walk, "Yes. Don't worry it'll absolutely speak to you personal sense of style's."

In the sapphire tent Sunset and Twilight were unpacking. Sunset then pulled out her flashlight and turned it on and made a ghostly sound. She then put it away and asked Twilight.

"That was weird back their right? With that guy Filthy Rich?"

"Huh? Oh I guess so."

"I just get the feeling that Gloriosa's hiding something." Sunset said hanging a shirt on a cloth line over her bed. She then said with a sly smirk, "Her brother is pretty cute though huh?"

As soon as she mentioned Timber Twilight blushed a little.

"He's okay."

"Ooh now look who's trying to hide something."

"No i'm not!"

Just then Sonic and Shadow came in.

"Alright Twilight I know when somethings bugging you. And you seemed freaked out on the bus earlier."

"Probably had another one of her nightmare's" Spike said before Twilight threw her sock's on his nose.

"I'm fine. I mean what do I have to complain about? Ever since I transferred here everyone at CHS has been really nice and exepting." Twilight said sitting on Sunset's bed. She then frowned, "Especially considering what happened at the Friendship Games."

"That wasn't your fault." Sunset said before sitting down next to Twilight, "Principal Cinch is the one who encouraged you to use all that magic, to win the games, for Crystal Prep. You weren't ready to have that kind of power. But it's over now. And if their's any group that's gonna forgive you for something that's happened in the past trust me it's this one." Sunset said putting her arm around Shadow.

"And our's as well."

"You guy's coming or what?" Rainbow Dash asked as she poked her head in the tent.

"Be right their." Sunset said as she removed her arm from Shadow and went digging into her bag, "I just want to put on some sunscreen. Huh I could've sworn I packed it."

"Found it." Twilight said looking at it on the floor, pointing at it.

But when she did it levitated into the air surrounded by a purple aura. And the same thing happened to everything else in the tent.

Sonic, Shadow, and Sunset looked in shock, as Twilight looked in horror.

"Did you-? How is this possible?" Sunset asked.

"It shouldn't be." Shadow said.

"I can't believe this." Twilight said. "It's-"

"Terrible/Amazing" Twilight and Sunset said at the same time, before everything dropped back down on the floor.

"Are kidding? This is great!" Sunset said, "I mean we've all pony-ed up before, gotten the whole ear's, wing's, and tail things, shot magical rainbow lasers, turned super, shot energy blast from our bare hands, but nothing like this has ever happened before. How did you do it?"

"Yeah, I don't remember Silver teaching you psychokinesis." Sonic said.

"I don't know. Maybe I didn't do it. Maybe it's her." Twilight panicked.

"Her who?" Shadow asked putting his hand on Twilight's shoulder.

"Nothing, nevrmind." Twilight said pulling away, "Could we just not talk about it? And could we not bring this whole levitating thing up to the others?"

"Why?" Sunset asked

"You heard Applejack and Amy. This is a place to get away from magic and chaos. I don't want them to know I brought some crazy new kind with me."

"If you really don't want us to we won't say anything. Right guy's."

"Yeah." Sonic said.

"Fine." Shadow said.

"I really don't."

"Okay but this isn't necessarily a bad thing."

After Twilight left Sunset looked at the sunscreen, that was back on the floor. She then tried to do what what Twilight did but nothing. She then focused harder but still nothing.

"I think your just gonna have to pick it up." Spike said.

"Aw." Sunset said sadly before picking it up.

The three then walked out of the tent and headed to the docks. While walking Sunset accidentally bumped into Gloriosa and heard an echoed voice that said.

"Don't act like that!"

"What did you say?" Sunset asked.

"I didn't say anything. Just making sure everyone was heading to the docks. Did you three need something?"

"Nope."

"Because if their is anything that I can do to make this the best week ever you just let me know. I've got this."

"Thanks were good." Shadow said.

Gloriosa then walked away.

"People that chipper actually make me nervous." Sunset said.

Pinkie Pie then came out out of nowhere and surprised hugged the three and squealed.

"THIS IS GONNA BE SO MUCH FUN!"

"You were saying?" Sonic asked.

"I guess not all people." Sunset said.

Later at the docks everyone gathered. And the place was beautiful and the lake sparkled in the Sun.

"It's beautiful, isn't it? It's like a diamond shimmering in the sun." Rarity said.

"it is lovely out here. The fresh air the cool breeze." Fluttershy said as a breeze blew in her hair. A bluebird then landed on hr finger, "The birds that land on your fingers."

"I think that only happens to you." Rainbow Dash said.

"Speak for yourself." Silver said as a red bird that had landed on his finger as well.

Gloriosa was then explaining the rules.

"Lake activities are open, until sunset. So if you want to canoe, sail, windsurf, or swim, just let me know."

Twilight then walked on the dock with a paddle and a life jacket. She passed Fluttershy, Sticks, and Tails, who were sitting on the docks, feeding ducks, bit's of bread.

"Aren't they just the curtest?" Fluttershy asked Twilight as she started walking backwards.

A plank on the dock then broke, as she stepped on it, causing her to fall and be caught by Timber.

"Whoa. I know i'm charming but you don't have to fall for me." Timber said helping Twilight back up.

He then took Twilight's life jacket and put it over the damaged part. Twilight then playfully punched him in the arm. All being watched by Flash Sentry who let out a depressing sigh. Shadow and Sunset then walked up to him.

"I guess I can't get to jealous right? After all she isn't my Twilight. Not that the other Twilight was mine! But we were ya know."

"Yeah I get it." Shadow said.

"So do I." Sunset said, "But your Twilight's a princess in Equestria."

"Yeah and I hate to break it to you but that's where she's gonna spend most of her time."

"So you both are saying I just need to get over Twilight?"

"Kinda, yeah." Sunset said.

"Ouch. You two aren't pulling any punches."

"Not really our style. Sorry." Sunset said gently punching Flash.

Celestia, Luna, and Gloriasa were looking at the damage done to the dock.

"This is a safety hazard." Luna said, "I suggest we close the docks, for the remainder of camp."

The student's then started to complain.

"Oh i'm sure it won't be for the remainder of camp." Gloriosa said, "Just needs to be patched up a bit. I got this."

Applejack then got an idea.

"Huh. Or maybe we do. If you ask me this whole dock needs to go."

She then kicked over a beam on the dock. Knuckles saw where she was coming from.

"Yeah, building a new one could be our camp gift. Sure it would benefit us but nice new dock would benefit future campers too."

Everyone else seemed to agree. Except for Timber.

"I don't know. It's an awful lot of work. I wouldn't want you to miss out on other fun camp stuff because your so busy building a dock for 'future campers'." Timber said giving Gloriosa a nasty look.

Sunset and Shadow saw it. Rainbow then slid in and put her hand on Timbers shoulder.

"I hear what your saying Timber but were Canterlot Wondercolts. We've gotta reputation to uphold and their was no way we were gonna leave without contributing the most awesome camp gift ever. I'm with AJ and Knux. Building a new dock is definitely it. What do you guy's think?"

Everyone cheered in agreement.

"Look's like it's settled then." Gloriosa said smugly to her brother.

"Look's like it." Timber said aggravated and crossing his arms.

"That's some tension alright." Sunset said.

Later everyone was tearing down the dock, while the Mane 7 and the Mobians were thinking of how to design the new dock, with Watermelody drawing it on her sketch pad.

"We can reinforce the foundation." Twilight said.

"Make it nice and sturdy." Applejack said.

"And we can add a wood carved sign, that spells Camp Everfree." Sunset said.

"Oh we'll add laterns, so you can see at night." Rainbow said.

Watermelody was drawing what they said and after erasing a few details she showed the new dock. It was long, stretched to the side, ropes on the edge's, benches on both side's, and a sign with the Camp Everfree logo.

"*gasp* It's stunning. And will make an absolute perfect runway for my camp fashion show!" Rarity squealed.

"More importantly it'll be great for docking canoes and feeding the wild life." Applejack said.

"Eh you say potato, I say perfect place to show off glamorous bo ho sheikh styling."

"What do guys you think?" Twilight asked the two principal's.

"It's going to be a lot of work. But i'm sure we can pull it off.": Celsetia said.

"YES! Adult supervision!" Pinkie yelled.

Later that day the production of the dock was going smoothly, with base already almost done. Rainbow then put a nail in one of the planks and hit it in with a nail.

"Huh, nice hammer. We'd ya get it?" Applejack asked.

"Uh duh, the tool box."

"That's cool. I made mine." Applejack said showing Rainbow her homemade hammer made from a stone, a stick, and tape.

Rainbow then groaned and rolled her eye's.

"Of coarse you did." Sonic said sarcastically and rolling his eye's.

At the picnic table's Timber was screwing in the bolts on a lantern for the dock.

"Making lanterns out of solar powered garden lights." Twilight said as she came up to him. "Pretty crafty their Timber."

"You think that's crafty? You should see my macaroni art. I'm like the Picasso of noddles."

Twilight giggled from hearing that.

"Alright everyone!" Celestia called out, "You've made a lot of progress but it's going to be getting dark soon. We can pick this up tomorrow, between our other camp activities."

"Everyone gather by the fire pit at eight, to share smores and scary stories." Gloriosa said.

"SMORES!" Pinkie yelled jumping up from out of nowhere, holding a bag a marshmallows, a bag of chocolate, and a box of gram crackers.

Later that night, around a camp fire everyone gathered and Rarity was telling a scary story.

"And that's when she looked down... And realized she was wearing purple socks with a burgundy dress!" Rarity then screamed in horror while everyone else just remained silent. She then cleared her throat, "Purple and burgundy darlings. The same color family!"

She then screamed again and everyone was then groaning a little.

"Uh that was a terifyin' story." Applejack said sarcastically.

"Pfft yeah. I'm terrified she'll try to tell it again." Rainbow said.

"Hehehehe good won Dash." Sonic said fist bumping her.

Vice Principal Luna then cleared her throat.

"Anyone else have a scary story?"

"I have one." Timber said raising his hand, "But i'm warning you. You may as well hug a friend now. That's how scary it is."

"Oh dear." Fluttershy said holding on to Tails and Spike.

Snips and Snails held each other, while Bulk Biceps held on to them.

"It's time I told you about the legged about Gaia Everfree. Many years ago my great grandparents came to this forest. Seeing it's beauty they decided it would be the perfect place for a camp. But once they started building strange things started to happen. One pitch black night, when the wind was howling, a tree branch crashed through the roof of their cabin. They screamed and ran outside, only to find a giant creature rising from the earth. She had wild hair like the roots of a tree, her mouth had jagged rock teeth, and her eye's were pool's of black tar. Anywhere she went she left a trail of jem dust in her wake. Trembling they asked who she was and what she wanted. In a deep and hallow voice she told them that her name was Gaia Everfree. An ancient spirit, who held domain over the forest and that my great grandparents where trespassing on her land. They begged her to let them stay and build their camp. To share this wonderful place with others. Gaia Everfree finally agreed but warned them they wouldn't be able to keep it forever. Someday she would return and reclaim the forest as her own. So if you see a trail of jem dust you'll know it's... GAIA EVEFREE!"

Just as Timber yelled that a pair of green eye's appeared behind him, scaring everyone. But it was just Gloriosa.

"Hey guy's. Sorry didn't mean to scare you." She said as she came out of the bushes.

"Then why did you come out of the bushes?" Sunset asked.

"I took the scenic route because the forest is beautiful at night. But no one else should do it out a guild, okay? Alright everyone time to head to your tents."

"Hey Gloriosa? Do you have extra tooth brushes?" Snips asked as he walked up to her, "I forgot mine."

"Sure do. I'll get one for you."

"Ah, i'm scared of the dark." Snails said trembling in fear, "Do you have flash lights?"

"Of course. I got this." Gloriosa said walking with them.

Fluttershy was still holding on to Tails and Spike, unknowingly suffocating them.

"Fluttershy?" Tails struggled to say.

"Sorry guy's" Fluttershy said releasing them, "I guess that story really got to me."

"Why?" Applejack asked.

"Yeah it can't be real." Knuckles added.

"I don't know." Rainbow Dash said, "Gaia Everfree could be some creature that got booted from Equestria or Mobius and ended up in this world. That's what happened with Mephiles and the Sirens."

"Ehh, sound more like a story Timber made up, just to scare us." Knuckles said, "At least I hope it is."

"Yeah cause last thing I want is camp ruined by some power crazed magical and/or chaotic creature."

"Here, here. We've had to deal more than enough of our fair share of those. At the Fall Formal, our musical show case, when the boy's came, the Freindship Gam-" Rairty then realized what she was saying, "I mean you know everything worked alright of course." She then laughed nervously.

"Hmm, i'm kinda tired. I'm gonna turn in." Twilight said before she walked away.

"Maybe lay off bring up what happened at the Friendship Games?" Sunset asked.

"Yeah I think she's still pretty sensitive about it." Shadow said.

Pinkie then pulled a marshmallow across her lips and said,

"Our lips our sealed."

Later that night in the garnet tent Shadow was having a dream. He was in a frozen tundra in the middle of a blizzard.

"Huh? Where am I?" He then heard a howling in the distance, "What was that?" He then saw a silhouette of a wolf like creature. It howled again and the storm started circling around Shadow, "What's going on?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

As the storm continued to circle around Shadow he felt his body temperature lowering as if he starting to freeze. But he wasn't. The silhouette of the wolf like creature then approached him slowly. And once it came into view Shadow couldn't believe his eye's. It was a black and ice blue colored wolf.

"How can that be? And why do I feel a connection to this blizzard?"

Just then the wolf launched itself at him. Shadow then woke up startled.

"What was that all about?"

When he looked at the inside of the tent he was shocked at what he was seeing. Meanwhile in the sapphire tent Twilight was also having nightmare. She was at the fire pit at night and roasting a marshmallow by the fire.

"Here I am." A voice said from behind Twilight, causing her to look, "Over here." It said coming from another direction. Just then the fire turned purple and Midnight Sparkle appeared out of it, "I'M ALWAYS HERE!"

"NO!" Twilight yelled as she woke up.

"Neh what happened?!" Sunset said as jumped out of her bed and was still asleep and got into a fighting stance.

"Nothing! Sorry Sunset." Twilight said rubbing her eye's and sitting up.

Sunset the rubbed her eye's and opened them.

"Uh Twilight? I think something happened." Sunset said pointing out that everything on Twilight's side was levitating.

Twilight then screamed and everything fell down.

"Whoa!" Sonic said as the noise woke him up, "What was that?"

"It came from Twilight and Sunset's tent." Shadow said.

"Well let's go!" Sonic said as he was about to get up.

"No wait."

When Sonic got back up he slipped and fell on the ground.

"Ow! What the." Sonic then looked around the tent and saw that it was almost completely frozen, "What the heck happened here?"

"I don't know. But I think I may have a good idea."

"Well let's worry about that later. Come on." The two then used their speed to get to the sapphire tent, "What happened?"

"Did 'it' happen again?" Shadow asked.

"Yes it did." Sunset Shimmer said.

"*sigh* Look Twilight we really need to talk about this." Sonic said.

"No we don't."

Later that day the students continued the construction on the docks, while Sonic, Shadow, Sunset, and Twilight were walking together.

"Hey I know you don't want to, but I really think we need to try and figure out whats going on with your magic." Sunset said.

"Yeah and I mean if you could learn to control it-"

"But that's just it. I'll never be able to control it!"

Just then their was a big crash. They all turned to see a boat crashed strait into the docks and Derpy and Sandalwood were in it.

"What happened?" Rainbow Dash asked as she came over.

"I didn't mean to-"

"We didn't see anything, so we don't know what happened." Sunset interrupted.

They then all ran over to help but Twilight hesitated, but still went over to help.

"Are you okay?" Sunset Shimmer asked the both of them.

"Yeah." Sandalwood replied, "It was so weird. We were stuck in the middle of the docks with no wind. Then all of a sudden BAM! The wind picked up and we were pushed right into the docks."

Pinkie Pie then gasped.

"You don't think it was the spirit, do you?!"

"No. It was me." Twilight whispered to herself.

"Spirit show yourself." Trixie said. "The great and powerful Trixie commands it."

"Oh will you give it rest already?" Manic said as Pinkie face palmed.

"Man! All our hard work ruined." Rainbow said.

"At least the fishes are eating well." Fluttershy said.

"Let's salvage what we can out of the water." Sunset said.

"Yeah, maybe we can still fix this." Shadow said.

"We have to try. Camp Everfree needs a runway!" Rarity said.

"Dock." Applejack and Knuckles said at the same time.

"Yes that's what I meant."

While they were doing that Twilight ran to the woods. Sonic saw this and fallowed her. She then got to a small area of the woods, with a small waterfall, going into a pond, and a log. She then sat down on it and started singing.

(Play- The Midnight in Me, Legend of Everfree)

 _It used to be so simple_

 _It was a world I understood_

 _I didn't know what I didn't know_

 _And life seemed pretty good_

 _But know the darkness rises_

She then saw Midnight Sparkles wings on her back.

 _Can I keep this Midnight from getting free?_

 _If I can stay with the light I know i'll be free_

 _And I can start to be whole, I can start to be me_

 _But instead I am struggling with all that I see_

 _And these friends_

 _Mustn't see the Midnight in me_

She then saw herself as Midnight Sparkle. She then dragged her hand across the water and her back to normal.

 _The Midnight in me_

 _They mustn't see the midnight in_

 _Me_

(End of song)

Unknown to Twilight Sonic was watching her and heard everything.

"Twilight. I know how you feel." Sonic said sadly.

Just then they both heard heavy metal stomping on the ground and walking towards their direction. Just then a big bulky blue robot came out of the bushes. Sonic knew that robot any where. It was one of Eggmans Egg Fighters.

"What the!?" Twilight said shocked.

The robot then scanned Twilight.

"Target Identified. Capture Twilight Sparkle." The fighter said as it reached out it's hand, grabbing Twilight, causing her to scream.

The fighter then walked away.

"TWILIGHT!" Sonic yelled as spin dashed at the robot while it had it's back turned, making it fall over, "Let her go, you over sized rust bucket!"

The robot then got back on it feet and turned to Sonic and scanned and identified him, from the data Eggman imputed about the Mobians in their human form.

(Play- Egg Breaker, Shadow the Hedgehog)

"Sonic the Hedgehog identified. Objective DESTROY!"

"Bring it, bolt brains!"

The robot then shot the hand it had Twilight in pinning her to a tree, rendering her unable to move. It then deployed another hand and was prepared to fight Sonic.

Sonic then rushed at the robot with his speed and attempted to punch the robot. But to his and Twilight's surprise it caught his fist.

"What the? Impossible!" Sonic said.

"Very possible Sonic." Eggman said watching the fight from a screen, "Did you really think that kind of attack would work now? You really are a fool! I've scanned all of you and your friends data. So now all my robot's will know all your moves and can strike back at you easily."

Back to the fight. The robot then threw Sonic into a tree, making it fall over. Sonic then avoided it, making it fall on the robot. But it caught it and then started to swing it at Sonic. He was able to avoid it. But the robot eventually hit him and knocked him in to a bolder. Sonic then fell to his knees. The robot then swung the tree at him again. But before it hit him Sonic used his wind to cut the tree in half. The robot then threw what was left at him. He was able to doge, but just barley.

"Well i'll admit your tougher than any of the other ordinary robot's I've faced. But that's not gonna stop me!"

Sonic then rushed at the robot with his speed and rapidly punched and kicked the robot with everything he's got but every time he tried to hit it it only blocked or dogged. It then grabbed Sonic's fist and slammed him on the ground. It then slammed Sonic all over the place banging him up badly. When it was finished Sonic had cut's, bruises, a black eye, and a bloody nose. It then fired it's hand keeping Sonic attached to a tree.

Back with Eggman he was enjoying every single minute of the fight.

"BWAHAHAHA, He's helpless. NOW FINISH HIM!"

Back to fight.

"Yes sir."

The robot then opened it's chest, revealing missiles.

"*gasp* NO, SONIC!" Twilight yelled scared for her friend. The robot then blasted a missile right at Sonic, "SONIC!" Twilight shouted again.

Just then Sonic's eye's shot open and saw the missile. He then got an enraged face and balled his fist and to Twilight and Eggmans surprise Sonic started to crackle with yellow electricity. He then put his hand out and used it to create an electrical field around the missile.

"WHAT?!" Eggman said in shock, "HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE!?"

Sonic then threw the missile right back at the robot, making it fall on it's back and damaging it. Sonic then used his new found power to free his hand. The robot then got back up. Sonic then gave a 'bring it on' motion with his hand. The robot then charged right at him while Sonic stood stationary. As the robot got close Sonic punched it strait in the face with it's own fist, using his electricity to power it. He then used it to start crushing it's head. But it grabbed it's hand and tore it off of it's head, reducing it to scrap metal and threw it right at Sonic. But he kicked it up in the air, out of sight. The robot then threw it's fist at Sonic. Just then Sonic diapered before it hit him. The robot looked around for Sonic but couldn't find him.

"IMPOSSIBLE! Sonic shouldn't be able to teleport, without a Chaos Emerald."

"I think that just might be it boss." Orbot said.

"What do you mean?"

"Just watch."

Back to the fight.

"Where did Sonic go?" Twilight asked herself.

Just then she felt a slight wind blowing. But strangely it wasn't coming from any direction. Just then the robot's left arm mysteriously got sliced off. Twilight then realized Sonic didn't disappear. He never left. The robot then continuously got beaten around by this mysterious force. The robot then fell down from the damage it sustained. Sonic then reappeared in front of the robot. It then reached the only hand it had left and grabbed his ankle. But Sonic just smirked as he glowed a yellow aura. Just then the robot just deactivated as Sonic started to crackle with electricity. Sonic then got his ankle free and walked over to Twilight and got her free.

"Are you okay?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah. Are you?"

"I've been worse."

"I don't remember you having that kind of power."

"That's because I never did."

"I was afraid of that."

"Huh?"

Back with Eggman he couldn't belive what he just saw and slammed his fist on his console.

"CURSES! How did Sonic do that!? He's never been able to do that."

"Your guess is as good as ours boss." Orbot said.

"No matter. I still have a contentiously plan."

Eggman then pressed a red button on his console.

"Self destruct sequence inciated." The robot said, causing Sonic And Twilight to turn to it, "5, 4."

"Twilight get down!" Sonic yelled as he took Twilight and ran.

"3, 2 ,1"

The robot then caused a massive explosion, which burdened all the tree's in the area. Sonic then got down and cover Twilight. The blast then hit him causing him to cry in pain and burn parts of his cloths. After the explosion dies down Sonic reveled to have burn marks on his body. He then let Twilight go. When she saw what happened to him she gasped in horror.

"Sonic are you okay?!"

"I'm fine Twi."

Sonic then started to get up but couldn't because of the pain.

"Sonic don't move, your hurt."

"I've been hurt before."

"But no like this. Let me help you." Twilight said putting Sonic's arm over her shoulder and picked him up.

"Thanks Twilight."

"Don't mention it. Let's get back to camp to take care of your wounds."

Back at camp Shadow and Sunset were walked together looking for Sonic and Twilight, while also discussing why the inside of his and Sonic's tent was frozen.

"And that's pretty much what happened." Shadow said.

"How can even that be possible? It summer. There's no way that the inside of a tent can freeze like that. Unless."

"Unless what?"

"It was caused by the same thing that's gave Twilight here magic."

"Well that's all the more reason to find her."

The two then entered the sapphire tent, only to find Spike sleeping his dog bed.

So many squirrels." Spike said as he was dreaming.

"Spike." Sunset shimmer said waking, him up, startling him.

"Oh man. I was having the best dream. Wait that dream can become a reality." Spike said as he was heading out.

"Before you run off to chase squirrels do you have any idea where Twilight and Sonic are?" Shadow stopping him.

"Why? Did Twilight do that whole lifting things off the ground thing again?"

"That's just it, we don't know if it was her. But if it is we need to deal with it head on."

"I can track them down."

Back with Sonic and Twilight, Sonic was limping, with his arm around Twilight, who was helping him walk.

"Keep it together. Deep breaths. You are not a monster" Twilight said in thought.

Just then then the two ran into Timber, startling all three of them.

"Oh hi. What are you doing here?" Twilight asked nervously, causing Sonic to smirk.

"Uh. Looking for you two."

"Oh, we just went on a nature walk and got a little lost."

"Well what happened you?" Timber asked Sonic.

"Well I fell off a cliff."

"Well are you okay?"

"I'll be fine. But I still need to mend my wounds."

"Let me help." Timber said talking Sonic's other arm, "I'll show you both the way back. I've lived here my whole life."

"That must have been nice. Growing up in a camp." Twilight said.

"Yeah, though it has it's down sides. When I was younger i'd wish we'd sell this place so we could live in a town like normal people."

"Really?" Twilight asked.

"I was ten. I really wanted to hang out at the mall."

The two then giggled.

"I never told that to any one." Timber said as he got closer to Twilight and he and Twilight started blushing, "You must be special. And not just because you have a tree branch in your hair." Timber said pulling it out of her hair.

"Eh, how long has that been their?"

"Not long. Just the whole time we were talking."

"Well why didn't you say something." Twilight giggled, elbowing Timber.

Unknown to the three Shadow, Sunset, and Spike saw the whole thing.

"Whoa, deja vu." Shadow said.

"Well I guess we can help Twilight deal with the magic stuff, a little later."

Spike then nodded in agreement.

"Yeah. But what I wanna know is how Sonic really got battered up like that. Their's no way that he could get hurt like that by falling off a cliff, especially him. Plus I saw the burn marks on him."

"What do you think happened?" Sunset asked.

"I think I have a pretty good idea. I just hope i'm wrong."

Back at the camp grounds Rarity was on the rock climbing wall with Applejack spotting her. Knuckles was their as well, in case something bad happened. And Rainbow was waiting impatiently, for her turn.

"Rock climbing is all about perseverance and trust. Rarity you can trust that Applejack will spot you." Celestia said.

"Yeah so you can totally go faster than your going."

"Rainbow Dash!" Applejack said unhappy with her friends tone.

"Sorry. I've been waiting to do this since we got here. Sonic said he would spot me but he diapered."

"Well you'll have to wait a little longer darling.' Rarity said before she started climbing.

Just then Timber and Twilight came still carrying the injured Sonic. When Rainbow say his condition she gasped in horror.

"*gasp* Sonic! What happened to you?" She asked as she ran over to her boyfriend.

"Long story Dash."

"Don't worry i'll go and get you some bandages and ointment for you." Rainbow said as she ran off.

"I'd better make sure my sister dosen't need anything. You gonna be okay Sonic?"

"Yeah, you go ahead."

"Cool." He then turnned to Twilight, "See you around." He said as he walked away and Twilight kept her eye's on him.

Sonic then gave her a smug look as she looked away blushing. Shadow, Sunset, and Spike then came out from behind the rock climbing wall.

"Twilight, Sonic. There you both are." Sunset said.

"We were looking for you two. What happened to you Sonic?" Shadow asked.

Before he could answer the Earth was shaking.

"Was that an earthquake?" Spike asked.

"We aren't near any fault lines." Twilight said.

"HEY!" Bulk Biceps called out, "Who left this crystaly, dusty stuff here?!"

Rarity's hand then slipped. She then freaked out and grabbed her rope.

"I believe i'd really like to come down now!"

Applejack then gave her a thumbs up and pulled on the rope.

"Sorry! It's a little bit stuck."

Just then Applejack's hands started to glow orange as she pulled the rope harder, pulling Rarity all the way up, making her scream. She then let go, looking at her hands, letting Rarity fall. Applejack then quickly pulled the rope again and broke her fall, as she was about to hit the ground.

"APPLEJACK! WHAT ARE DOING!?" Rarity asked screaming.

"Is everything alright?"

"I don't know what happened." Applejack said, "It's like she was as light as a feather, all of sudden."

"I was scared half to death." Rarity said trying to get her harness off.

"It wasn't my fault. let me help you get your harness off."

"No thank you!" Rarity said as she put her hands up, as a giant diamond appeared out out of no where, pushing both Knuckles and Applejack behind some bushes.

Their was then a big splash and a giant rock spiked up from the ground, making everyone gasp. Knuckles and Applejack then came out from the bushes, spitting out water.

"What in the world just happened?" Celestia asked.

"Oh I am so sorry. I think. Did I just do what ever that was?" Rarity asked.

"I don't think it was your fault." Twilight said looking down, "I'm gonna go get Knuckles and Applejack a towel."

"Us too." Sunset said before she, Shadow and Spike fallowed her, "Your no the only one with a new type of magic. This is great."

"No it's not. Rarity, Applejack and Knuckles could have really hurt each other. Oh why is this happeneing? I don't"

"Hi guys." Gloriosa said from behind them, "Anything I can-"

"Applejack and Knuckles just fell into the lake!" Twilight interupted.

"Oh no. Their gonna need warm towels, dry cloths, oh and a hot cocoa." She then got a good look at Sonic, "Oh my goodness, Sonic what happened to you?"

"Long story."

"Well i'll go and get the bandages and ointment. I got this."

As Gloriosa walked away their was screaming, coming from the mess hall and then an ear penetrating sound also from the mess hall. They then covered their ears.

"Aw, what was that?" Shadow asked as he uncovered his ears, as the noise stopped.

"I don't know. But I came from the mess hall. Come on." Sunset said.

They then rushed to the mess hall, to see cookie dough and sprinkles every where, as well as some singed parts, and broken glass from the windows. With the rest of the gang was.

"What happened?" Sonic asked.

"I don't know." Fluttershy said, "We were just decorating cookies."

"And then I was all, you need more sprinkles and you need more sprinkles."

"So standard Pinkie Pie stuff?" Sunset asked.

"I was just tossing sprinkles to Fluttershy, when all of a sudden they glowed pink and exploded." Pinkie Pie said doing just that as the sprinkles exploded,getting cookie dough and sprinkles in everyone's hair. She then shook it out, "Just like that, only earlier."

"And then when I went to put mine in the oven all of a sudden they all burst into flames. And when I dropped them they went out." Silver said.

"Okay, why don't you two lay off touching stuff for a while?" Sunset said.

"And when that happened we all screamed and I set off an ear splitting shriek." Manic said.

"Oh dear." Fluttershy said, "We really should clean all this up." She then went to go and get the paper towels but the shelf was too high, "Could someone please help me out?"

"I will." Tails said as he came over.

He then reached for the paper towels and he couldn't reach for them either. But then they just mysteriously blew off the shelf, as a orange bird caught it and gave it to Fluttershy and then landed on her finger.

"Thank you mister bird, you to Silver."

"Uh that wasn't me."

"What do ya mean?" Tails asked nervously.

The bird then chirped to Fluttershy.

"Why of course I can get you a little something to- *gasp* Did you just talk?" The bird then chirped again, "But I don't speak chirp." Then again, "I don't know if your the only bird I can understand." And yet again, "Oh no please don't call for your friends." Six more birds then came in and landed on her arms as the orange bird landed on her head, "It's nice to meet all of you to."

"Were you just talking to the birds?" Sunset asked.

"Um yes."

The door then opened, causing Fluttershy to scream and the birds to fly away. It was Knuckles, Applejack, and Rarity who came in.

"Did you tell em what happened? So crazy." Applejack said, "I hoisted Rarity up the rock climbing wall, like it was nothing. Like I had way more strength than I usually do."

"It's like she was just as strong as me, if not stronger."

"And I made I diamond-ey thing apper out of nowhere. Which normally I would be exited about, I mean the facets were just perfect and-"

"Rarity!" Applejack and Knuckles both said.

"Oh sorry. It knocked Knuckles and Applejack over and then it disapered."

"And then after in knocked us over my fist got into the ground and this huge bolder came out of the ground."

"Speaking of diapering, has anyone seen Rainbow Dash?"

Just then a rainbow streak blew past Knuckles and Applejack, drying their hair. It then crashed into the wall, revealing it to be Rainbow Dash.

"OW!" Rainbow said.

"Whoa, how did you do that?" Applejack asked helping her up.

"I don't know. I went to go and get the bandages and ointment for Sonic and the next thing I knew I was practically back in town."

"Wait you now have super speed?" Sonic asked.

"Apparently."

"But if you had some sort of super speed why were you gone for so long." Rarity asked.

"Because I lost it when I got far away and then I got it back when I got close to camp."

"*gasp* Being at camp is giving us all new magical abilities." Pinkie Pie said excitedly.

"Not all of us have gotten new abbilities. I haven't. But Twilight... hasn't either. What about the rest of you?"

"Well i'm pretty sure that the paper towels didn't fall for no reason." Tails said.

"That would explain why the inside of our tent got frozen." Shadow said.

"None that I know of." Sonia said.

"Me neither." Sticks said.

"Same here." Amy said.

"I have." Sonic said, "I found out when I was fighting an Egg fighter."

"Egg Fighter?!" All the Mobians said.

"Yeah and it was after Twilight. That can only mean that Eggman must be here and he want's Twilight."

"The question is why?" Shadow asked.

"I don't know. But as for the new magic something at the camp must be making all this happen." Sunset said.

"Um Gaia Everfree?" Fluttershy asked.

The door then opened again, causing Fluttershy to scream again. It was Gloriossa with towels, a hat, bandages, and ointment.

"Sonic, Knuckles, Applejack I was looking for you three. Here I brought you some towels and dry clothes." Gloriossa said putting the hat on Applejack's head, "And I got you some bandages and ointment Sonic." She the got a good look at the mess the hall was in, "Oh what happened here?"

"Were kinda trying to figure that out." Sunset said.

"Well no worries. I got this."

"Gloriossa!" Sandalwood said as he and Derpy came in, "I kicked my bean bag into the lake."

Gloriosa's eye's then twitched a little.

"I'll get you a new one."

"And i'm all out of arrows." Derpy said showing her the broken arrows.

"Say no more new arrows coming right up."

Just then Timber came in.

"Their you are. Filthy Rich is back. Do you want me to handle it?"

"Absoultly not!" Gloriosa whispered before leaving, "I got this."

Just then Sunset heard another scream.

"Fluttershy enough with the screaming." Sunset said.

"I didn't scream."

"For once." Rainbow Dash said.

"Nobody did." Rarity said.

"Huh?" Sunset said.

Just then Celestia's voice came on the PA.

"Attention camper. Whoever is interested in making floating paper la tern's please meet us by the picnic tables."

"I don't know about the rest of ya'll but i've looking forward to coming here for a month." Applejack said, "Why don't we try forgetting about this 'new magic' and mad scientist for a bit and try and focus on enjoying our time here at camp."

"Well Sunset and I think we should try and figure this out. But if letting it go for right now is what all you want." Shadow said.

Everyone else agreed, while Twilight had her head down. Later at the picnic tables every one was working on their lanterns, while Pinkie Pie was decorating her's with marshmallows.

"Um Pinkie Pie what are you doing?" Rarity asked.

"Putting marshmallows in my lantern. Then when we light them mine will be beautiful and delicious."

Twilight however was sitting away from everyone, with Spike.

"Hey Twilight, why aren't you with the others?" Spike asked.

"Sunset said that something at the camp is causing everyone to get new magic. I think it's Midnight Sparkle. She's still part of me I can fell it and her magic is infecting my friends."

"What are we gonna do?"

"I don't know."

"Alright everyone!" Gloriosa called out, "It's time to watch your lanterns fly."

Timber then walked over to Twilight.

"He cool lantern. Mines my face." Timber said showing his lantern.

Twilight then giggled nervously, before frowning.

"Are you okay? You don't seem like yourself tonight."

Twilight's lantern was then light. She then smiled.

"Ready, go." Gloriosa said as everyone released their lanterns.

As Pinkie released her's it feel down, from the extra weight.

"Aw. Oh well now I get to eat it." She then ate the marshmallows, being sticky from the flame. "Yep. Beautiful and delicious."

Everyone else was watching the beautiful sight in the sky as the night went on.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

In Eggmans lab he was reviewing the battle between Sonic and the Egg fighter from earlier today. He then paused the video to when Sonic used his new found electric power.

"It just doesn't make any sense." Eggman said, " How can Sonic and his friends just get new powers just like that?"

"My guess is that it's the same way that the girl Twilight Sparkle has her power."

"You mean?"

"Yes sir."

"So it's true. They are connected to them as well."

"What are we gonna do boss?" Cubot asked.

Eggman then smiled evilly.

"I'll just have to make sure that they don't get their hands on them."

Back at the camp grounds, in the sapphire tent Sunset Shimmer, woke up and saw that Twilight and Spike were gone.

"Twilight?" Sunset asked.

She then looked outside and saw Twilight in her cloths and her backpack and Spike running away.

"Twilight!" Sunset yelled whispering. She then got her cloths on and went after them, "Twilight."

Twilight reached the woods. But before she could go any further Shadow and a wall of ice blocked her path. She was then gonna go right but Sonic appeared in front of her. She then headed to the left but electricity blocked her path.

"Where do you think your going Sparkle?" Shadow asked coldly. (Get it?)

"Twilight." Sunset said as she caught up, "What are you doing out here?"

"Were meeting a cab to take us home." Twilight said.

The three then looked at Spike.

"She thought you guy's would try and talk her out of it."

"Because we would. Twilight you can't leave." Sunset said as she touched Twilight's hand.

Just as she did her eye's turned completely white and she saw what happened at the dock's today.

"You don't think it was the spirit do you?" Pinkie asked.

"No. It was me." Twilight said quietly.

Then later at the picnic tables.

"I think it's Midnight Sparkle. She's still part of me. I can feel it. And her magic is infecting my friends."

Sunset then snapped back to reality.

"Twilight their is no Midnight Sparkle." Sunset said "Their's only you."

"How did you what I was thinking?" Twilight asked shocked.

"When I touched your hand I could see things. I could feel why you where leaving." Sunset then realized- "My new magic. This is my new magic. This is incredible."

"No it not! I'm affecting you now." Twilight said.

"Twilight you have to stop viewing this as a bad thing." Shadow said.

"Easy for you to say. Magic turned both you and Sunset into something beautiful. The last time I tried to use it it turned me into a monster. I'm just so afraid it's going to happen again."

"But you used the power of a Chaos Emeralds last time and you where fine. How is now any different?" Sonic asked.

"It's not. When I used the Chaos Emeralds I could hear Midnight Sparkles voice. And I could tell that she was coming back."

"So that's why you got distracted."

"Look Twilight, magic did turn me into something amazing. But I also let my anger take control of me and turn me into a monster to." Shadow said.

"And i've let magic turn me into a monster to. Twice in fact." Sunset said.

"Me three." Sonic said, "So if if their's any on who understands what your going through it's us. We can help you Twilight and so can the others. But not if you run away."

"*sigh* I'll stay." Twilight said, "But I still don't think it's a good idea to be near the rest of our friends right now. Not until we know why this is happening."

"Understood." Sunset said.

Just then they heard a twig snapping.

"What was that?" Shadow asked.

Suddenly an ax was raised, causing Twilight and Sunset to scream in fear and hide behind Sonic and Shadow, while they powered up.

Then their was another scream. It was Timber

"Wait. Twilight?" Timber asked.

"Timber?" Twilight asked, "I'm so glad it's just you. Wait what are you doing here?"

"With an axe?" Sunset asked in suspicion.

"I was chopping down fire wood." Timber responded.

"In the middle of the night?" Shadow asked.

"We needed more for tomorrow nights campfire. And if I didn't take care of it tonight it would be one more thing Gloriosa would add to her list. I've got this." Timber said imitating his sister causing Twilight to giggle,"What about you four? Why are you hanging out in the woods in the middle of the night?"

"Oh I was sleep walking. Twilight, Shadow, and Sonic found me and were bringing me back to camp." Sunset said putting her arm around Shadow.

"Hm-hmm." Twilight said.

"Come on. I'll walk you guy's back. The guy and I will protect you from... Gaia Everfree... Everfree... Everfreeee-" Timber said acting spooky.

"We get it, your story was scary!" Shadow said irritated, "Do you really expect us to fall for a story you made up."

"Oh no. It's legit."

"Sure it is." Shadow said sarcastically.

"I'm serious. How else do you explain what happened at the docks? And that weird thing where the Earth shook? And that huge rock shot out of the ground? Not to mention how your guy's tent was frozen solid? Come on, I know a short cut back to the tent's" Timber said offering his hand to Twilight.

She accepted and held his hand. As they walked Sunset, Sonic, Shadow, and Spike noticed something coming out of Timber's right pocket. It was gem dust similar to the one seen at the docks and the rock climbing wall.

"Legit huh? I think we just found our Gaia Everfree." Shadow said kneeing down picking up some of the dust.

"But why would he work so hard to make us think she was real?" Spike asked.

"You heard what he said about wishing his sister would sell this place." Sunset said.

"Yeah, if no one want's to come because it's home to some angry nature spirit it certainly would help his cause." Sonic said, "Wait how did three know about that."

"Oh well hehehehe. Let worry about that later and tell Twilight." Spike said walking away.

"Not yet. She obiously going through a lot right now." Sunset said.

"Yeah and we should be hundred percent sure before we tell her the guy she like's is really a jerk whose trying to run everyone out of camp." Shadow said.

"Uh huh." Spike said.

The next day the Mobians and the girls continued the construction on the docks. Though it wasn't going very quickly as the gang was being careful that their new powers didn't disrupt the production of the dock any. Silver stayed off the docks using his psychokinesis as he didn't want to burn the docks. Tails was he;ping Fluttershy put ropes on the docks, holding on to the ropes tightly as he didn't want to blow them away. Knuckles and Applejack where hammering nails into the docks lightly as they didn't want to risk smashing the docks. Rainbow was carrying boards of wood as she stepped on the docks, walking slowly. She then heard creaking and then it stopped.

"Phew." Rainbow said. She then noticed that Rarity wasn't helping them but instead stitching a purple poncho, "Uh ya gonna give us a hand here Rarity?"

"Would love to. But I really need to get the stitching on this poncho done, if it's going to make it into the camp fashion show. Though at the pace you two are moving I don't know that the runway will ever be finished."

"The 'dock' is our gift to the camp. And it's gonna get finished." Applejack said.

"Yeah that is if Rainbow Dash would hurry up and bring us more wood." Knuckles said.

"I can't go any faster. I don't want to end up in the woods again."

"Don't be silly." Applejack said.

"Really?" Rainbow asked as she dropped the dock wood. She then motioned her hand in a hammering motion.

"*sigh* I know I said we should try and forget about this new magic but I can't. What if I hammer the board into splinters?"

"Or what if I raise another rock from the ground and smash it?" Knuckles asked.

Everyone agreed. Then Applejack noticed they were out of nails.

"Ah shoot, we're all out of nails."

"Oh here ya go." Pinkie Pie said about to throw the two another box of nails.

"PINKIE NO!" Everyone shouted as she threw the nails.

Everyone ducked for cover and Rarity's diamond shield popped up, knocking Fluttershy, Rainbow, and Tails over.

It then landed but didn't exploded. Knuckles and Applejack breathed a sigh of relief. They then looked at Pinkie with a hint of anger.

"What? Oh did you think that the sprinkles would explode like the sprinkles? Wow glad that didn't happen, huh?"

"Sorry guy's. I don't know how to control this." Rarity said helping them up.

"It's okay." Rainbow said.

"None of us do." Fluttershy said.

"Which is why we shouldn't pretend this isn't happening." Sunset said as she, Sonic, and Shadow walked up to them.

"Do you have them now to?" Rainbow asked.

"It started last night. When I touch people it's like I can feel what their feeling and see their memories."

"Oh, fancy." Pinkie said as she zipped up to her, "Try me, Try me!"

She then put Sunset's hand on her fore head. Sunset's eye's then turned completely white, as she saw into Pinkie's head. What she saw was a world full of living candies and other sweets and Pinkie was skipping happily through it.

"La, la, la, la, la. Ohh taffy." Pinkie said as she grabbed a huge piece of taffy and took a bite out of it, getting it all on her face.

Sunset then snapped back to reality with a disturbed look on her face.

"That explains so much."

"Yup." Pinkie said before zipping back.

"Guys we shouldn't just brush these powers aside, because it doesn't seem like the ideal time to get them."

"Sunset's right. What if it turns out that they can actually make things better."

Just then music started playing and Shadow and Sunset started singing.

(Play- Embrace the Magic, Legend of Everfree)

(Shadow and Sunset)

 _So you have magic_

 _And it's not that great_

 _But when it found you_

 _You know it was fate_

 _And it might seem scary now_

 _But it can be wonderful, too_

 _So how about we embrace the magic_

 _And make the magic part of you?_

While they sung the gang continued to work on the docks. Pinkie took a board of wood and some sprinkles in her hands. They then glowed pink and she dropped them on one spot on the board making a nail sized hole. She then did it again, on two more boards, making more holes. She then lifted them up and Rainbow used her super speed to put a bench together, while Pinkie held a paint brush, painting the bench while Rainbow built it. When she was done the two high five each other. Celestia was trying to fix the fuse box to the mess hall but couldn't. Sonic then came up and sparked his hands with electricity and put his hands on the fuse box and got it working again. Sandalwood was trying to light a fire, by banging two rocks together, but had no luck. Silver then came up and waved his hand over the fire pit and lit it, leaving Sandalwood dumbfounded.

(Sunset)

 _You take a little dash of magic_

 _And you let it ignite_

 _Mix things up a little bit_

 _And it might start to go right_

 _In just five seconds flat_

 _How the story has changed_

 _All 'cause now you've embraced the magic_

 _And it just got better in every way_

(Shadow and Sunset)

As Shadow and Sunset sang a blur of pink and black magic flew around them.

 _I say embrace the magic_

 _No more holding back, just let it out_

 _If you can take the magic_

 _And learn a little more what it can do_

 _Once the magic is part of you_

(Shadow)

Flash was trying to pull up a log for the sign, but couldn't because it was too heavy. Bulk Biceps and Valhallen helped out and were able to get it into place and let out a breath of exhaustion. Just then Applejack walked by carrying another log post with on hand, over her shoulder, with an apple in her other hand. She then forced it into the ground with her super strength, causing everyone to be dumbfounded. Rarity was painting a white wish on a box for the food for the animals, when she then saw Derpy and Paisley on a boat out in the water and Derpy was about to fall in the water. But Rarity shot her diamond sheild to prevent her from falling in. Derpy then gave Paisley a thumbs up. When she got back in the boat Tails used his wind to give them a little push.

 _What's standing in your way_

 _That you can't move today?_

 _You've got the strength in you_

 _To make your dreams come true_

 _No need to shield yourself_

 _From the magic that can help_

 _Protect from any harm that might come_

(Shadow and Sunset)

Fluttershy was sitting on a log, with a vine that had flowers on it. She wanted to put it on the sign, but couldn't reach it. Shadow and Sunset then sat down with her on each side. A bird then landed on her shoulder and chirped into her ear. She then smiled and nodded and gave the vine to the bird. The bird then wrapped it under the sign.

 _So you have magic_

 _And it's not that great_

 _But when it found you_

 _You know it was fate_

 _So if you listen close_

 _You might make a new friend_

 _And together we can make it!_

 _I say embrace the magic_

 _No more holding back, just let it out_

 _If you can take the magic_

 _And learn a little more what it can do_

The gang then gathered around and put their arms around each other and walked down the docks.

 _Once the magic is part of you_

 _Once the magic is part of you_

 _Once the magic is part of you_

 _Once the magic is part of you_

(End of song)

When they finished the dock was finished.

"Okay, that was pretty awesome." Rainbow Dash said.

"And look what you managed to accomplish." Sunset said pointing out what they all just did.

"Please, please, please can we do a run through on the camp fashion show, right this minute?" Rarity asked exited.

"I thought you said you weren't finished with the stitching on your poncho." Knuckles said.

Rarity then took out her poncho and did one more stitch.

"I am now."

"Get started with out us. We gotta go find Twilight." Shadow said.

"Yeah, seeing what we've been able to do here might make her embrace the new magic to." Sunset said .

"Uh not that she has any." Shadow quickly said before she and Sunset left.

The two then walked by the boat house, where they heard Gloriosa yelling inside.

"I just wish you didn't tell them that ridiculous story!"

"Uh this is all to much for you. You have to let it go." Timber's voice said.

"I knew it. He want's her to get rid of the camp." Sunset whispered to Shadow.

The door then swung open, hitting Shadow and Sunset in the face. Gloriosa then walked out with an angry face, as Timber fallowed. When they both left Shadow and Sunset let out a sigh of relief. They then jumped out from the door, as they bumped into Flash.

"Sunset Shimmer, Shadow? What were you two doing behind that door?" He asked.

"What? Uh nothing. I uh lost an earing. Uh their it is." Sunset said picking up a pebble and put in in he pocket.

"Hey listen i'm glad I ran into you two. I really wanted to thank you both."

"For what?" Shadow asked.

"For the tough love. Telling me I should get over Twilight. I needed to hear that."

"Sure, no problem." Sunset said not looking at Flash.

"Is something wrong?" Flash asked.

"What? No, why?"

"Come on Sunset. We used to date. I know when somethings bothering you. And Shadow and I can see it by the look on your face."

The two then sighed.

"Okay here's the thing. Our friend really like's someone, but we don't think that someone is who they saw they are. We don't want to upset our friend by telling her what we think, because we also want to protect her, because if what we think is really happening is really happening then she deserves to know. Ya know?"

"No. But what I do know is that your friend is lucky to have some one like you both to look after them."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Ya know Sunset you've changed a lot since we went out. Your so much nicer. And Shadow I heard what you did and look at how much you've changed."

"Thanks. Glad ya noticed." Shadow said.

Shadow then noticed Timber sneaking into the woods. He then nudged Sunset and pointed to him.

"Hey Sunset listen. I know that you both are dating, but maybe you and I can start over as friends."

"Uh sounds great." Sunset said, "We gotta go."

"See ya Flash." Shadow said.

"Cool, I wanna start over later to!" Flash yelled to Sunset.

He then kicked a rock and sighed. Derpy then came up to him and patted him on the shoulder.

Shadow and Sunset fallowed Timber, who was heading deeper into the woods. He looked behind him, making sure no one was fallowing him. When he turned back around Shadow and Sunset came out from behind a tree. They then lost him. All of a sudden the ground rumble, and was coming from the direction Timber took. They then pushed the branches out of the way and saw a shadowy figure heading into a cave that was blocked by boulders.

"Ah shoot. He's definitely up to something." Sunset said taking out her phone and texting Sonic and Twilight.

Meanwhile in the sapphire tent Twilight was reading a book, while Spike was lying the bed. Just then Sonic came in.

"Twilight, there you are." Sonic said coming in, "We were looking for you. You gotta come see what we just did."

Just then Sonic and Twilight's phones went off.

"It Sunset." Twilight said, "She say's to meat her and Shadow by the rock quarry."

"I thought we weren't suppose to hike out that far." Spike said.

"She's say's it urgent." Sonic said.

Later the three were in the forest, getting close to the rock quarry. Just then they saw a bright purple in the air.

"What's that?" Sonic asked.

"I don't know." Twilight said before running into a spider web and screaming in fear, pealing the web off her face.

"SHH!" Sunset said putting her hand over Twilight's mouth.

"This way." Shadow said pointing in the direction he and Sunset came.

The three then fallowed them and they hid behind tree's and saw a glow come from the cave.

"What's going on down there?" Twilight asked.

"We think it's Gaia Everfree." Sunset said.

"Or rather someone who want's us to think she's back." Shadow said with a sly smile, "Come on."

The group then walked towards the cave. Shadow then pushed boulder out of the way, so they could everyone could enter. When they came in the saw the cave had bright pink crystals, lighting the cave, and a giant white crystslal in the center with a red, purple, navy bule, black, cyan, brick red, dark yellow, green, hot pink, bright pink, and brown geode.

"Wow. This place is beuitful." Twilight said.

"I'll say." Sonic said.

"Theirs equestrian magic here." Shadow said, "I can feel it."

"So can I." Sunset said.

"Wait, I thought Timber was just faking that their was a magical nature creature. Are you saying it's real?" Spike asked.

"Timber? What does he have to do with any of this?" Twilight asked.

"Nothing." A female voice said from the shadow's. A figure then stepped out of the shadow's, revealing herself to be Gloriosa, "It's all me." Gloriosa said before giving a creepy smile and her eye twitched.

"Gloriosa?" Sonic, Shadow, and Sunset said at once.

"But Timber. I thought he was the one who was trying to make it seem like Gaia Everfree was back. But you were trying to scare everyone away?" Shadow asked.

"I would never try and scare anyone away from Camp Everfree." Gloriosa said as she walked over to the geodes.

Sunset the grabbed her hand and her eye's glowed white, as she saw into Gloriosa's head. She saw her in her office, faced with Filthy Rich.

"My oh my. You fell behind on your payments Gloriosa." Filthy Rich said, "I own the land now."

"Please. My great grandparents founded this place. It's been in our family for generations. You have to let the camp stay." Gloriosa begged.

"Instead of turning it into a spa resort, that will line my pockets with more money than this camp ever could? Hehe I don't think so."

"Please, I-I just need a little more time."

"Fine. I'll give you till the end of the month. Hmph."

And with that he walked away. Gloriosa then started crying. She then was by the lake still crying.

"What'll I do."

Just then a shadowy figure walked up to her.

"Perhaps I could be of some assistance." The man said.

"W-who are you?" Gloriosa asked.

"Oh how rude of me. I am Dr Ivo Robotnick. But call me Eggman." Eggman said, as he came into the light.

"Okay, Eggman. How can you help me."

"Fallow me."

He then lead Gloriosa into the same cave, as she fell over.

"Wow." Gloriosa said in aw of the cave.

"See those crystals over there?" Eggman said, pointing the same geodes in the cave and the same ones Gloriosa had around her neck, "Take them."

Gloriosa then walked over to them and toched them. When she did she felt a power surge. She then pulled her hand away and fell over. But a bunch of brambles saved her. She then opened her hands and the geodes she had around her neck floated in the air.

"You can use the power of these to save your camp." Eggman said.

She was then back in her office, arguing with Timber.

"You don't know what those things are, or if you can trust that man."

"But I know what they can do." Gloriosa said using the geodes to make the plants in her office grow, "I've been practicing. I can control their power now."

"You don't know that for sure."

Gloriosa just looked at him with her arms cross. Timber then swiped his hand at her and walked away. As he was about to walk out Gloriosa stoped him.

"This is our camp and it's being taken away. If this has to be the last week of Camp Everfree i'm going to do what ever it takes to make it count." Gloriosa said grasping her geodes.

She was then watching Derpy and Sandalwood stuck out in the water. She then touched her geode's and pushed them with brambles. But she pushed them to hard and forced them into the docks. She then saw Trixe and Microchip heading to the lake with fishing poles, only to find their was no water. Gloriosa saw bolders blocking the water. She then used her magic to push them out of the way, letting the water through but caused the earth to shake. She was then in the boat house arguing with Timber again.

"You were using magic all over the place. I had to tell them something to cover for you. What did you want me to do?" Timber asked.

"I just wish you didn't tell them that ridiculous story." Gloriosa said before walking away and swing her hand at Timber.

"Ahh this is all to much for you. You have to let it go."

Sunset was then back in reality, before Gloriosa pulled her hand away.

"Timber wasn't talking about letting go of the camp. He was talking about you letting go of the magical geodes." Sunset said, suprising Gloriosa, "All those things you were doing to make this week ever, every time you used magic, it caused another problem somewhere else. Timber was... covering for you."

"How do you know about the geodes? How do you know about the magic?" Gloriosa asked.

"Because I can see things. Feel things. Because I have magic to."

"So do I." Sonic said.

"Me to." Shadow said, "And so does she, and so do our friends."

"Gloriosa, Timber wasn't wrong. Maybe you should stop using magic. Too much of it can be dangerous if you can't control it." Twilight said.

"Oh I got this. And i'm going to use it to save my camp. I just need more power." Gloriosa said reaching for the rest of the geodes.

"NO!" Everyone yelled, attepmting to stop her, but were too late.

She used the power of the geodes to tie them up in brambles. She the took the geodes and put them with the other geodes. When she did they formed a bramble necklace. She then started to transform. Her hair turned dark and light blue stripped, a plant green dress, with plant detailing, matching boots, with brambles, and the same daisy's she had, her skin turned pale, her eye's turned black and her irises turned green.

"Sorry kids I know what I have to do.' Gloriosa said as she floted away, "But I feel like were not on the same page so.."

"GLORIOSA!" They yelled. She then used her power to push the boulders together to block the cave, "NO!"

Meanwhile back at the camp Rarity was doing a dress rehearsal for her fashion show with the other campers.

"Where are Twilight, Sunset, Sonic, and Shadow?" Rarity asked, "Their missing our dress rehearsal." Everyone didn't know, "I guess we get started without them. Whenever you ready!"

Vinyl then took out a record and put it on a record player and played a catchy techno pop song. As the song played everyone started walking down the dock. As they did Knuckles and Applejack were really liking their outfits.

"Told you two you'd like them." Rarity said.

"It's alright." Applejack said.

"Yeah I guess." Knuckles said, "We do get to keep them after camp right?"

Rarity then nodded before they started walking.

Meanwhile Gloriosa was getting closer to the camp as she did she passed Snips and Snails, filling up water balloons. When she passed them they hid them behind their backs and gave nervous smiles.

"She looks different." Snails said.

"Yeah. She looks... taller."

Back at the camp.

"This is only a sneak preview. I have an entire line, i'll daybut at the real thing." Just then the record stopped, "Why did you- *gasp* Oh my goodness!" Rarity said when she saw Gloriosa.

"Attention campers!" Gloriosa said.

"IT'S GAIA EVERFREE!" Trixie panicked.

"SHE'S REAL!" Flash said.

"AHH WERE DOOMED!" Bulk Biceps said.

"Gloriosa?" Timber asked, when he saw his sister.

"That's Gloriosa?" Appplejack asked confused.

"Am I going crazy or her feet not touching the ground?" Knuckles asked.

"Freaky Deaky." Pinkie Pie said, as she came in from the side of the screen, as her feet were also not touching the ground.

"I have an announcement to make. Filthy Rich wants this to be the last session of Camp Everfree. But don't worry I GOT THIS!" Gloriosa yelled, as she planted her fingers in the ground, making Brables surround the camp and destroying the docks, as the Mobians and the mane 5 jumped out of the way.

"Oh come on!" Rainbow groaned, "We literally just finished building that."

"Uh Dash? Not the hot issue right now." Manic said.

(Play- We Will Stand For Everfree, Legend of Everfree)

(Gloriosa)

 _I have waited for the day_

 _To send this greedy wolf away_

 _Now the magic is my salvation_

 _Gather close in my protection_

 _We... will... stand for Everfree!_

 _Behold the beauty of nature in all its glory_

 _No need to fear the vultures at the door_

 _Right here you have me to protect you_

 _Within these walls of thorns_

 _Forever free, forevermore!_

 _They have come into our domain_

Timber then grabbed his ax and started copping the brambels. But they just grew back. Gloriosa then grabbed it and put brambles around it, preventing him from using it. He tried to get it free, as the brambles rose higher, but couldn't.

 _Here to seal our camp in chains_

 _But we have held it for generations_

 _This is just a complication_

 _We... will... stand for Everfree!_

 _Trust in me, this is for your own good_

 _Don't be afraid, nature is our friend_

 _All of this beauty that surrounds us_

 _Every lovely bloom designed to defend_

 _Let them come, just let them try!_

 _I'm not about to say goodbye!_

 _This camp will be here throughout the ages_

 _Written into the history pages_

 _We... will... stand for Everfree!_

(Song Ends)

Gloriosa then completely covered the camp in brambles, trapping everyone.

 **Hey guy's i'm back once again with another new chapter. I've really had fun writing these story's for you guy's, and thanks for being so patient, sorry fro taking so long, but i've been limited to my time on using computer, phone ect but I will get this done. But for right now I think I might take a break and read a few stories, for a while. But I will get back on it soon. Thanks for reading and until then see you all on the other side.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 6

Everyone was now trapped inside the camp inside the bramble prison, while everyone was hiding.

"*sigh* Why do these kinds of things always happen to us?" Fluttershy asked.

"I know right?" Amy said, "Just once, just once i'd like to go some where with out having to deal with evil."

"What are we going to do?" Rarity asked.

"What are we going to do, what are going to? What kind of question is that?" Sticks asked standing up, "We do what we always do."

"Sticks is right. We save the day." Rainbow said standing up and putting her hand out.

Everyone then looked at each other and nodded and put their hands in and cheered.

"Oh boy, oh boy. This is gonna be so much fun." Pinkie Pie said, "I only wish we had time to make super hero capes."

"Oh me to." Rarity said.

"*groan* Enough about our wardrobe." Rainbow said.

"She's right. We have to stop Gloriosa from trapping everyone in here." Manic said.

Gloriosa's brambles then pushed the totem pole over, making it fall on Lyra and Sweetie Drops. The two then screamed and held on to each other. Rarity then stepped in front of them and put up her diamond shield up to protect them, as she pony-ed up. Rainbow Dash then zoomed by with her super speed, grabbing the two and moved them out of the way, as she pony-ed up. Fluttershy then saw a hole in the ground. she then knocked on it and three marsupial moles came out.

"Um, hi. Do you think you can give us a hand er paw?" Fluttershy asked as she pony-ed up, "We really could use a way out."

The three nodded in agreement. Knuckles then threw his fist into the ground, as he pony-ed up, using his earth powers to launch a rock into the air. Applejack the jumped up and pony-ed up and used her super strength to punch the rock into the bramble wall, making a hole in the wall. But it grew back. Applejack then humphed and rolled up her selves.

"Oh now it's on!" Knuckles said.

The moles then told Fluttershy to come through the hole. But as they were about to come through Gloriosa blocked it. Just then Their were two glows. One pink and one orange. It was Pinkie throwing her sprinkles and Silver throwing fire at the wall, as they both pony-ed up. When they did they made multiple holes in the wall. Applejack then pushed a bench into one of the holes, to attempt to keep it open. But Gloriosa crushed it. Pinkie then put more sprinkles in her hand. But then more brambles then grew behind her and trapped Lyra, Sweetie drops, and Valhallen inside, and knocked Pinkie over, drooping her sprinkles. More brambles then were about to grab her. Applejack then grabbed them, but they shook her off. Then she was about to be surrounded, until Rarity put up her shield and broke them. Rainbow then zipped to the other campers, but was too late as they were trapped in bramble cages.

"*growl* This isn't getting us anywhere. Manic, Tails can you both distract her?" Silver asked.

"Sorry Gloriosa." Manic said before releasing a super sonic screech, as he pony-ed up.

When the screech hit her she screamed in pain, as she covered her ears. Tails then used his wind to create a tornado and shot it at Gloriosa, as he gained fox ears and his pony tails grew. Gloriosa was then trapped inside of the tornado, as she spun out of control and into the wall and fell to the ground. When she got back up she was pissed. She then used her magic to tie Manic and Tails in brambles. She then used her power to trap them in bramble cages.

"No!" Sonia yelled as she ran at Gloriosa and threw her fist forward. When she did a bright light admitted from her and at Gloriosa, blinding her and making her lose her concentration on the cages, releasing Manic and Tails. Sonia then looked at her hands, "D-did I do that?" Just then brambles started to wrap around her legs. She tried to pull herself lose, but they were to strong. She then looked at her hands again and then the sun. She then focused the power of the sun to her, she pony-ed up and bended light from her hands to burn the brambles off her, "My new magic. Light"

Pinkie then used her sprinkles to free Manic and Tails.

"Thanks Pinkie." Manic said.

Meanwhile Sticks was swinging across the brambles and kicked Gloriosa in the face, making some blood come out of her mouth. Sticks then jump on her and started punching her. Gloriosa then threw Sticks off off her and on the wall. Brambles then cuffed her to the wall. She struggled to get lose but couldn't. Just then her hands started to glow brown, as the brambles let go of her.

"Whoa. Did I do that?" Sticks asked.

Just then more brambles formed above her, about to crush her. She then raised her hands. When she did the brambles stopped. She then moved her palm forward and the brambles moved in that direction. She then got an idea and waved her hand at Gloriosa, as she gained badger ears and her hair extended into one pony tail, shaped like a badger tail. The brambles then swatted Gloriosa back into the wall.

"This must be my magic. Amazing." Sticks said.

She the shot a vine from her wrist and swung directly at Gloriosa, attempting to kick her. But she regained consciousness and saw sticks swigging at her. She then rose a bramble out of the ground, making it grab her ankle, stopping her in her tracks, resulting in her falling face down on the ground. More brambles then came out of the ground pulling her back. Sticks then screamed in fear trying to pull her self out and get the brambles off of her, but was no use.

"No Sticks!" Amy said running towards her, with her hammer.

But before she could get to her Gloriosa tripped her, using brambles, causing her to fall on her face and drop her hammer. Amy then reached for it but a giant hand like shaped bramble was about to get her first. Applejack then ran up and grabbed them, but the shook her off and more brambles were about to trap her. Rarity then dove in and broke them with her diamond shield. Meanwhile Amy was struggling to get out of the brambles. But the more she did the tighter they got. But Amy's rage also grew. She then screamed loudly. As she did metal spike shot out from the bramble hand, killing it. Amy then looked at her hands and asked.

"Was that me?"

Just then two more bramble hands then came after her, right behind her.

"Amy look out!" Tails shouted.

Amy then looked behind her and gasped in shock. She then raised her hands as the brambles came after her. But they never got to her. Amy then opened her eye's and saw a shield protect her. Amy then focused on something else, and swords shot out from the shield, as she grew hedgehog ears and her hair extended into a hedgehog tail, and killed the brambles.

"Whoa. That is so awesome."

Meanwhile Sticks was still struggling to get out of the brambles. Then their was a pink explosion, releasing Sticks. She then looked behind her and saw Pinkie. Pinkie then threw and caught her can of sprinkles, making them glow. When they did Pinkie panicked and threw it at the wall, and blowed a hole in it, and it grew back.

"This isn't working. Her magic is too strong." Applejack said.

Back in the cave Sonic used his lightning to burn the brambles off Twilight, and Shadow used his ice to freeze the brambles on Sunset to break them off.

"I still can't believe that Eggman actually talked Gloriosa in to doing this." Sonic said.

They then got the brambles off of them.

"Good work guy's." Sunset said as they ran to the exit, that was still blocked by a boulder. They then tried to push the rock but the brambles holding it was too strong, even for Shadow.

"It's no use we can't move it." Shadow said, before looking at Twilight, "Twilight do you think you can use her magic?"

"I don't think I can lift something that big." Twilight said in worry.

"It's our only chance to get out of here and help our friends." Sonic said.

Twilight then looked at Spike as he nodded to her. Twilight then put him down and stepped up to the rock. She then focused her mind, as her hands glowed purple and a cyan glow appeared on he forehead. The rock was then pushed just enough out of the way for the five to get out. She then nearly fell over in exhaustion, before Sonic caught her and helped her up. The two then smiled at each other. The group then ran out of the cave, to the giant bramble dome. Back at the camp Gloriosa stood on the sundial and asked the gang in anger.

"Why are you fighting me? I'm doing this to save our camp, i'm doing this for you."

"Ehehe Gloriosa let's just think about this for a moment shall we?" Rarity asked, "I think that Camp Everfree is absolute delightful, but I just don't think i'm ready to give up my weekly vists to the spa."

"To the spa?" Gloriosa asked sweetly before saying in anger, "TO THE SPA!"

Tons of brambles then grew all over the place and got a hold of Gloriosa. Rainbow rushed at her, but Gloriosa tripped her with a bramble and made her crash into her friends.

"Gloriosa this isn't the way!" Timber said.

"I appreciate your concerns Timber. But I GOT THIS!" Gloriosa yelled before more brambles grew and got Timber.

"No you don't!"

Sonic, Shadow, Sunset, Twilight, and Spike approached the bramble dome they tried to open it but they couldn't. Sonic then tried to slash it open with his lightning, but they grew back to fast. Shadow then froze a piece of the bramble wall and punched it, but it grew back again

"*groan* This isn't working!" Sonic said. He then looked at Twilight, "Twilight can you use her magic?"

"I don't want to use too much. Midnight Sparkle come out."

"Twilight. Our friends are in their." Sunset said grabbing Twilight's hand, as she ponied up.

"And our magic can't break through it." Sonic said.

"Besides we've embraced our magic." Shadow said as he and Sonic pony-ed up, "Now it's time for you to embrace yours."

Twilight then sighed and said "Okay."

Twilight then started to use her magic again. Gloriosa then closed the bramble dome, with her in the center.

"Please Gloriosa what you'r doing is crazy! You have to listen to me!" Timber said.

"That isn't your Gloriosa." Shadow said, as he Sonic, Sunset, Spike and Twilight stepped in.

After Twilight stopped using her magic, her eye's turned mint green, for a moment.

"Twilight!" Rarity said.

"Sunset." Applejack said.

"Sonic, Shadow, your okay." Rainbow said.

"That isn't your sister." Sunset said as she and Shadow got to Timber, "It's someone who's been consumed by Equestrian magic."

Gloriosa was then getting covered in brambles.

"Whoever you are you have to let my sister go! Please Gloriosa come back! I need you!" Gloriosa was then completely covered in brambles, "GLORIOSA!" Timber yelled before she got completely covered in brambles as well.

Twilight tried to get to him but Sunset pulled her away and she, Sonic, and Shadow ran, trying to avoid the brambles, rapidly growing everywhere. The brambles then surrounded them.

"Rarity, Silver, Amy!" Applejack called out.

Rarity then formed a her diamond shield and Silver used his psychokinesis to support the shield, as did Amy with her new found metal power. But even with all three holding up the brambels were still too strong.

"We can't keep this up forever!" Rarity said struggling to hold up the shield.

It's up to you." Sunset said turning to Twilight, "You can use you magic to pull the brambles apart."

"No! Their's too many. It'll take too much magic. I can't."

"It's the only way. You have to embrace the magic inside of you!" Shadow said.

"But what if she take's over? What if instead of saving everyone I turn into Midnight Sparkle and just make things worse?" Twilight panicked.

"That won't happen." Sonic said, "Remember what I promised you. I won't let that happen, and so will all our friends."

The shield was then starting to crack. Twilight then gathered her courage and used her magic to pull the brambles, but she wasn't using enough as the shield, was cracking more as Rarity, Silver, and Amy, fell over, in exastion and were caught by Applejack, Knuckles, and Manic.

"Come on Twilight." Sunset said grabbing Twilight's hands's as her own hands were glowing red, "You have to be stronger than she is."

Twilight then focused all of her magic. When she did her eye's turned into Midnight's and grew her horn from her for head. Inside of Twilight's mind, she was floating in the same space in her dream. A giant transparent image of Midnight then appeared laughing, evilly.

"You will never control me. I will always be apart of you!" Midnight said, turning into a mint green light and going into Twilight's body.

Twilight then grew Midnight's wings and her horn and her eye's turned into her's.

"NOOO!" Twilight yelled in horror.

"Twilight!" Sunset's said in an eco, before appearing in a red light, "You are in charge."

"You are a light darling. A force for good." Rarity said, appearing in a purple light.

"Yeah, you can kick the darkness's but!" Rainbow said as she appeared in a blue light.

"We're hear for you Twilight." Pinkie said as she appeared in a pink light.

"And we'll be here no matter no what." Applejack said said as she appeared in an orange light.

"We believe in you." Fluttershy said as she appeared in a yellow light.

"Don't let your past define you." Sonic said as he appeared in a dark blue light.

"You can't keep dwell in it forever." Shadow said as he appeared in a black light.

"You're not a monster." Silver said as he appeared in a white light.

"You our friend Twilight." Knuckles said as he appeared in a dark red light.

"And we always will be." Tails said as he appeared in a dark yellow light.

"Until the end of time." Manic said as he appeared in a green light.

"You can take that to the bank." Sonia said as she appeared in a magenta light.

"It doesn't matter what you've done before." Amy said as she appeared in a dark pink light.

"What does matter is what you do today." Sticks said as she appeared in a brown light.

"You are not Midnight Sparkle." Sunset said.

Twilight's eye's then turned back to normal.

"No! I... am... Twilight Sparkle." Twilight said as Midnight's wings and horn were cracking and broke in to tiny pieces, "And that magic I carry inside of me is... THE MAGIC OF FRIENDSHIP!"

Twilight then burst out of the brambles and formed wings, pony ears, and her hair extended into another pony tail. She then used her magic to pull the center of the bramble prison apart, revealing Gloriosa, struggling to hold it all together.

"NO! STOP!" She yelled.

Twilight, then used her magic to take the geodes from around her neck. Then one geode went to one of the group. The red one went to Sunset, the blue went to Rainbow, the orange went to Applejack, the white went to Rarity, the yellow went to Fluttershy, the pink went to Pinkie, the navy blue went to Sonic, the black went to Shadow, the cyan went to Silver, the brick red went to Knuckles, the dark yellow went to Tails, the green went to Manic, the hot pink went to Sonia, the bright pink went to Amy, and the brown went to Sticks. When they got them they glowed brightly and started to transform.

Sunset's hair turned into an Egyptian style, with a golden sun crown, holding it, gold shoulder pads with three blue crystals in it, on a red and yellow fire design thigh length dress, with a gold sun belt buckle, marigold wrist gauntlets, on both her wrist, and had black pant's with gold and orange boots.

Rainbow's hair formed into a new pony tail, her wings turned crystal, she had a sleeveless bright red thigh length dress, with gold shoulder pads and belt with gold thunderbolt designs, Knee length blue and yellow jeans, And gold running shoes.

Applejack's hair got multiple emerald green hair bands, a head band with apple shaped emeralds, a teal blue thigh length dress, swamp green jeans, teal blue knee socks, with gold boots, with apple shaped emeralds on the side,

Fluttershy had her hair in the same pony tail as Applejack, except she had dark pink hair bands, and a pink butterfly crystal with two smaller blue ones, an arctic blue and grass green thigh length dress, white jeans, arctic blue socks, and pink boots.

Pinkie's pony tail turreted into two puffy pig tails. She had a crystal blue, pink, and yellow hair clips. A dark pink hair band. A magenta pink and beige yellow thigh length dress, with crystal blue balloons. Pink knee length jeans. And pink shoes, with blue and pink balloon crystals.

Rarity's hair was now in a new pony tail, with a hair band, with blue crystals. A short sleeve purple shirt, under a light blue and dark blue sleeveless thigh length dress, with a purple belt, with a sapphire on the buckle, dark purple wrist gauntlets, dark purple jeans, with gems on the knee's. And Purple boots with crystals.

Sonic's hair had tuned into the style of a lion mane, his wings turned crystal, with multiple black hair bands, electric style spiked wrist gauntlets, a storm cloud grey hoodie, with blue electricity pointing to the center of his chest, to a black shirt with a blue electric ball in the center, cerulean blue and electric yellow jeans, in a thunder bolt pattern, and his shoes turned gold.

Shadow's hair turned to a wolf style, he got an ice blue leather coat, with spikes on the shoulder over a snow white shirt, with his symbol being glacier blue, grey jeans with a wolf tail clipped on the back, and his shoes turned ice blue and got spikes on the bottom.

Silver's hair turned into a phoenix style, he got a fire blue jacket, with feathers on the sleves, over a red shirt, with a fire ball in the center, orange and red flame designed jeans, and his boots gained flame designs with fire red and blue.

Knuckles's hair was shaped in the style of a rhino horn, he he had a stone grey vest, showing his well developed mussels and six pack, his spiked knuckle braces, extended to his elbows, he got stone grey jeans, and his shoes turned wight and gained spikes.

Tails' hair turned into an eagle wing's, while his actual wings turned crystal, he got a brown and white vertical stripped shirt, pointing downward, under a yellow vest with feathers going down the center, yellow jeans, and his shoes turned yellow and white.

Manic's hair was in the style of bat ears, his wings turned crystal, he got a grey sleeveless shirt with fur on the chest, he got dark silver gauntlets, with blades on them. black jeans, black shoes, with spikes.

Sonia's hair was in multiple pony tails, she got a sky blue and dark purple thigh length dress, black jeans, sea green boots, with key bored designs on the side.

Amy's hair was in a spiked Mohawk style, she got an elbow length sleeved silver, thigh length dress, with grey armor over her shoulder's, navel blue jeans, and gold boots.

Sticks, hair was in a pony tail, similar to Applejack's, except tied with vines, a dark green and bright green sleeveless thigh length dress, green wrist gauntlets with thorns on them, sea blue knee length jeans, and daisy wight and bright yellow boots.

Then finally the purple geode went to Twilight. She got a pony tail similar to Rarity's, held up by the same band she had, she got a light pink sparkle designed hair band, her glasses got replaced by googles, her wings turned crystal as well, and Aegean blue, and dark blue, and dark purple, thigh length dress, with a magenta purple color, with a wight triangle pointing downwards, Aegean blue wrist gauntlets, with hot pink sparkle designs, over hot pink gloves, dark purple jeans, and teal blue boots, with hot pink sparkles on the knee's.

After they transformed the Mobians and Mane 7 used their new power's and shot their respective geode colors at the bramble dome, turning it into crystal and destroying it, with remains of small green orbs slowly falling. Timber then got back up and saw Gloriosa laying on the ground unconscious. He then went over to her.

"Gloriosa?" He asked before of the green orbs landed on her face, regaining her consciousness.

"What... what happened." Gloriosa asked.

"It's okay." Timber said, before pulling his sister into a hug, "It's gonna be okay."

Twilight smiled at the sight before she and her friends floated back down to the ground. Everyone else then cheered, as Spike jumped into Twilight's arms.

"You did it! Whoa. Nice bling." Spike said noticing their new outfits.

"What... what are these?" Applejack said, looking at her geode.

"I'm not sure." Sunset said, "But clearly we have some kind of connection with them."

"I almost don't care what they are. They are gorgeous." Rarity said, "*gasp* And will totally go with the other collection I was working on for the camp fashion show, hehehe."

"Uh Rare?" Silver said getting his lady's attention, "I hate to break it to you but..."

"That's probably cancelled, isn't it?" Rarity asked finishing his sentence.

"Pretty much. Sorry."

"Well all's well that ends well, right?" Sonic asked.

"Not quite rodent." Someone said.

The Mobians ears perked up from the voice, that they knew all to well. Just then a red robot with spikes in a circle, and a tail the length of a snake with spikes as well. It was the Egg viper. Then a round green and gold robot, with sharp teeth, a mustache, spiked shoulder pads, and a lance and a shield. It was the Egg Emperor. Then another red robot that resembled a dragon with two legs and a weapons appeared. It was the Egg Wyvern. Lastly their was a red and black robot, with a drill on on arm and a blaster on the other, it had multiple spike's all over it body, wings, and a tail. It was the Egg Dragoon. Then Eggman appeared in his Egg mobile, with Orbot and Cubot.

"EGGMAN!" The Mobians all shouted

"Hello Sonic. Did you miss me?" Eggman asked sarcastically.

"I was wondering when you were finally gonna show yourself." Sonic said.

"Don't worry Sonic. You won't have to wait any longer for your destruction!"

 **Hey guy's i'm back. I finally figured out how to balance my time between reading, writing and everything else. Sorry if the outfit's I made for the Mobians suck, but cut me some slack I am no a fashion designer. I hope you enjoyed this as we are reaching the final battle. That's all for now so until next time see you on the other side.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The Mobians glared at Eggman with anger. The Mane 7 looked in shock as their Mobian friends, arch-enemy was actually here, in their world.

"Wow you weren't kidding Sonic, he is big." Rainbow Dash said, making some giggle.

"Where are your manners Rainbow Dash?" Eggman asked mockingly.

Rainbow Dash was shocked that he knew her name.

"How did you know my name?!"

"I know more than just your name. I know every thing about all of you. I've been spying on all of you for quite a while."

"Well... That's... Creepy." Fluttershy said.

"Some how I knew you were going to show up Eggman." Shadow said.

"Oh really, how so?"

"When I heard that you were the one who lead Gloriosa to the geodes, I had a feeling that after we saved everyone you would show up after the geodes and us."

"Bravo, Shadow." Eggman said, slowly clapping his hands, "You were always a smart one."

"But what I don't know is how or why you came to this world."

"Did you seriously believe that the reaction to the Chaos Emeralds with your friends magic would go unnoticed? Once I figured out where it was coming from I knew that that the power your friends posses would be equally as useful as the Chaos Emeralds. But none more so than yours" Eggman said pointing at Twilight.

"ME!?" Twilight said, in shock.

"That's right Twilight Sparkle. I know of the power inside of you. You have learned to control it, which makes you more useful to my plans, to take over this world along with Mobius."

"Not happening Baldy Mcnose hair." Sonic said, getting in front of Twilight, "When you threaten one of our friends you threaten all of us."

After Sonic said that the team stood with him as well as everyone else.

"Aww how sweet." Eggman said, sarcastically, "So i'll have much more fun destroying you all!" Eggman then fired giant lasers from all four of his robots.

"Silver, Amy, Rarity, that's your cue." Sonic said.

On that note the three raised a shield with their power to block the lasers. Eggman growled and increased the fire power, starting to crack the shield.

"GRR we can't... keep... this... up!" Silver said, struggling to hold up the shield.

"Eggmans... eventually... gonna break... through!" Amy said, also stuggling.

"Alright, drop the shield long enough to let me out." Shadow said.

"No." Twilight said, "Let me handle it."

Everyone was shocked at what their friend just said.

"Twilight." Shadow said, in shock.

"I'm the one Eggman wants. I'll hold him off while you guy's finish it off."

"No way Twilight, that's too risky." Sonic said.

"Do you have a better idea?"

"No but we can figure something out."

"Not with Silver, Amy, and Rarity about to give out. Theirs no other way, Sonic. Please let me do this."

A hand then touched Sonic's shoulder. He turned to see it was Knuckles.

"She's right. We have to."

Sonic then sighed and said, "Alight. Let's do it to it."

Back with Eggman he pumped up the laser's power to full blast and destroyed the shield, creating a thick layer of smoke. Just then a violet light could be seen in the smoke. And emerging from it at lightning fast speed was none other than Twilight, zooming past Eggman and his robot's.

"Don't just stand there you dolt's after her!" Eggman said.

The robot's then turned and chased after Twilight. The Egg Viper then shot up in front of Twilight and binned her with it's tail. Twilight used her magic to release herself and flew up. The Egg Dragoon fallowed her upwards. She then faced the dragon robot. It then fired plasma shot's at Twilight. Before they hit Twilight used her magic to fire it right back damaging it. She then flew away from it. She then gasped as she saw the Egg Wyvern in front of her. It then opened it's mouth attempting to catch Twilight. She quickly stopped and dived down. It fallowed her, attempting to eat her, as she kept avoiding it. As it got closer Twilight pulled up, making the Egg Wyvern crash into the ground.

"Is that the best that the best that your tin can's can do?"

Just then the Egg Emperor grabed Twilight, while she wasn't looking.

Eggman then flew up to her.

"Ya see? This is what happens when you spend too much time around Sonic. Did you really believe you could stop me, all by your lonesome? Well you've got spunk kid. I respect that. And to show that," The Egg Emperor then opened up reveling a pod inside, "I'll try not to enjoy this as much, HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Have fun trying to enjoy it period." Sonic's voice said.

Eggman then turned to see a lightning ball zipping towards him, bashing him into the Egg Emperor, making it let go of Twilight. He then looked and saw the lighting ball was Sonic crackling with electricity.

"No I don't plan to fight you myself. I plan to fight you united with my friends." Twilight said.

"*groan* Spare me the sappiness. ATTACK."

(Play- Egg Dealer, Shadow the Hedgehog)

The Egg Emperor then charged at the two and swung it's lance at them. The two then barley doged out of the way, avoiding the attack. Sonic then threw a lightning bolt at the the core, impacting major damage. Sonic then charged at the speed of light bashing the robot in every spot possible, and finished by striking it's core again, knocking it down. Sonic then charged one more time. But the Egg Emperor raised it shield before Sonic could make contact. Sonic kept bashing into the shield trying to break through. Before Sonic could strike again the Egg Viper binned him in a tight squeeze, cutting off his oxygen. Eggman grinned at the sight. but that quickly went away when the Egg Viper's tail was frozen, allowing Sonic to break free. Shadow then flew down and shoved an ice spear through the Egg Viper's cockpit, bringing it to the ground.

"Thanks Shadow." Sonic said.

"Don't mention it."

"Is that the best that your updated toy's can do?"

"You haven't seen anything yet."

Two claws then grabbed Sonic and Shadow and enveloped them in orbs. They both tried to use their power to break out, but were unsuccessful.

"Try as you must, but those orbs will cancel out your power's as long as your inside them.

"Then i'll just let them out." Silver's voice said.

Eggman turned to see Silver compleatly enveloped in blue flames, dashing through the Egg Wyvren's claws, releasing Sonic and Shadow.

"Thanks Silver." Sonic said.

"Leave this to me guy's"

The Egg Wyvren then charged strait at Silver. Silver charged back at it. The two clashed fiercely, not letting up from each other. Then fired it's laser at Silver. Before it made contact with him Rarity got in front of him and used her diamond shield to protect him. It then charged up it's laser again, but before it fired Silver charged at it leaving blue skid marks behind him. He then flew in to the Egg Wyvren's mouth and came out it's tail. It then crashed landed on the ground.

"Great work guys." Sonic said.

"But it's not great enough." Eggman's voice said.

They turned to see Eggman inside the Egg Dragoon as it powered up.

"Alright guy's let's do this." Sonic said.

Eggman then charged at them full force with drill raised.

"Knuckles, Applejack that's your cue."

"Were on it." Knuckles said.

The two then chaged with fist raised. Their fist then collided with the drill, with one trying to push the other back. The Egg dragoon then held up it's blaster and aimed it at the two. Before it fired it was held in place away from them.

"What!?" Eggman said.

He turned to see Twilight using her magic to stop him. He growled and tried to aim the cannon at her. But before he could Shadow flew down with his hands glowing ice white. He then fired an icy blast, freezing the cannon. Knuckles the appeared and smashed the cannon, with his fist enveloped in stone. Eggman then swung the drill, at Knuckles, knocking him down. He then thrust-ed the drill strait at him. Before he got too close Amy intercepted him and raised a shield, protecting Knuckles. Eggman groweled, and repeatedly swung the drill, repeatedly, trying to break the sheild. Amy then switched to a sword and parried it with the drill, in an attempt to push it back. But try as she might the Egg Dragoon was proving to be a formitable adversary. Eggman then locked the drill on Amys sword, pushing her down. But before he could two vines wrapped around the robots arms, pulling it back. Eggman turned and saw Sticks attempting to pull him back. He then turned his attention to her. But when he did a spiked rock fist impaled the Egg Dragoons chest. It was Knuckles, who just got back up. Sticks then vines, throwing the robot up in the air. Applejack then jumped up in air and kicked it up higher. Tails then made a tornado pushing it up even further and throwing scrapes of metal everywhere. Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy then took Pinktie and Sunset up in air, above Eggman. Rainbow then fired a blue steak of energy, Fluttershy fired a psychokinetic claw, Pinkie threw a hand full of exploding marshmallows, from her hair, and Sunset fired a fire red chaos spear. The four attacks impacted the core, destroying it, rendering the robotic dragon powerless. Just before it hit the ground Sonic, Manic, and Sonia charged at it, from three different directions, with their new powers, charging their instruments. They then striked at once, cutting it in three different areas, reducing it to scrap metal, and a painful descent for Eggman. The group then approached the evil scientist with victorious smiles.

(Pause Egg Dealer)

"That was honestly the best you got?" Sonic asked ssarcastically, "I honestly expected more from you."

They then heard something unexpected. Eggman laughed evilly. "Oh you think that was everything didn't you?"

"W-w-what do you m-mean?" Fluttershy asked nervously.

Eggman then pushed a button on his console. When he did to everyone's shock, all the robots that they wreaked, started to regenerate.

"What the?!" Sonic said, not believeing what he was seeing.

"Surprised?" Eggman asked, sarcastically, after his his robots fully regenerated.

"How is that even possible?!" Knuckles asked.

"It shouldn't be." Tails answered just as confused.

"Oh but it is. Now anything you destroy can instantly be restored." Eggman said.

"Then I guess that means well have to take you out first." Sonic said, before charging diretly at Eggman, crackling with electricity.

But just as he was getting close to him the Egg Empore blocked him, by, hitting him back with it's lance, striking him down to the ground.

"Sonic!" Tails said woridly, helping him out of the impact crater.

"Are you okay?" Amy asked.

(Resume Egg Dealer)

Sonic then held his jaw and then smiled and said, "Finally, an actual challenge. Let's do this."

The four robots then charged at our heroes, at full throttle. Knuckles then jumped up in the air, thrusting his first forward, throwing spiked fist shaped stones. Silver then came behind and threw balls of fire lighting up the stones. The Egg Dragoon then spun its drill, stirring up the wind, putting out the fire. It then used the wind to spin the stones back at them. Silver then used his psychokinesis, to crush the boulders.

"Were never gonna beat 'em down here." Rainbow Dash exclaimed.

Then we'll just have to fix that." Knuckles said, before shoving his fingers in the ground. When he did the earth started shaking. The ground they were standing on then rose, to the level of Eggman and his robots.

"Attack!" Eggman comanded his robots.

The four robots then charged, full throttle at the heroes. The Egg Wyvren then charged up its laser and shot it. Amy then raised a shield, blocking the blast. After it ended Amy lowered her shield. When she did Silver came out, with wings of blue fire. He then made spears of fire, and threw them at the robotic dragon. It then swallowed all of them. It then smashed its head strait into Silver, knocking him back. Silver regained himself, and growled at the robot. He the made two flaming psychokinetic blades and then enveloped his body in flames. He then charged once more and struck the Egg Wyvren in the head denting it, as well as putting two holes in the head. He then continued to strike at every point possible, slashing and bashing with all he had. When he went in for one last strike the Egg Wyvren grabbed Silver with its talons and slammed him into the ground, extinguishing his flames, allowing it time to regenerat. It then opened its mouth, reveling razor sharp jaws, preparing to chomp down on its as it got close to Silver a shield made of diamonds, stopped it dead in its tracks. Just before it could try again a giant metal pinko hammer smashed it away, and releasing Silver. Rarity then helped him up.

"Are you okay darling?" Rarity asked.

"Yeah, thanks to you and Amy."

They then noticed the Egg Wyvren charging at them, once more. Rarity then made multiple diamond shards and flung them at it. They all impaled the robotic dragon, making it stumble, with each hit. Sticks then used her plant power, to make several vines come from the ground, then used them to wrap around the Egg Wyvren, immobilizing it. Amy then used the opening and attacked it, using two claws, to slice through its wings, rendering it unable to fly at the moment. Sticks then shot two vines from her wrist and grabbed then grabbed the Egg Wyvrens legs and slammed it on the grouand. She then jumped up in the air, with a spear, made from a giant thorn. But before she got any closer the Egg Wyvren freed its tail and smacked Sticks back, knocking the air out of her. It was then pulling itself free, from the then dove in, to stop it, but the Egg Wyvren grabbed him with its tail, allowing it the time to break free.

"Unhand him, this instant you brute." Rarity said before charging at it.

Before she got close it tossed Silver, directly at her, knocking them both down. Amy then charged in, with her metal claws, but the Egg Wyvren grabbed her, with its talons. It then threw her up in the air, and fired a laser at her, before she feel to the ground.

Cutting to the Egg Empore, fighting Knuckles, Manic, Applejack, and Pinkie Pie. Pinkie filled her hands with a few marshmallows and threw them at the robot emperor. It them rose its sheild to block the blast. When it lowered the sheild Applejack changed in and kicked it in the core, pudding it back. The Egg Emperor then charged back at her. Despite Applejacks super strength, the Egg Emperor was proving to be a formidable adversary. The Egg Emperor then raised its lance and thrusted it at Applejack. She was able to dogged the attack, bit lost her focus and was pushed back into the side of the rock. It was about to thrust its lance again, but before it did a large boilder hit its head. It turned its head and saw Knuckles on the air, with multiple boulders, circling around him. He then threw another one, which was sliced with the Emperors lance. It then turned its attention to Knuckles and charged at him. Knuckles then concealed himself in stone, to sheild himself from the impact. The Egg Emperor then smashed into Knuckles, pushing him back, only to have him come back and getting smashed right in its core. Knuckles then turned back to normal and helped Applejack up.

"Are you okay, Applejack?"

"I'll be fine, partner. " Applejack said weakly, "Don't worry about me right now."

Back to the fight. Pinkie threw multiple marshmallows at the Egg Empore, in every place she could get, at. She the destroyed its core, during it down, temporarily.

"Alright guys have at it!"

Knuckles then enveloped his first in stone, before he and Applejack charged in. Knuckles struck with great ferocity, ripping the Egg Emporer worse than it was already, while Applejack struck it in the places that were regenerating, to slow it down. They both then struck together pushing it back. Then they went in with one final blow, but before they landed it the Egg Emporer diapered.

" What the?!" Applejack said, shocked, "Where did it go?"

"I don't know. this is new to me to." Knuckles said.

"Guys look out!" Manic shouted, pointing upwards.

The two then looked upwards and saw the Egg Emporer, fully regenerated. It then swung its lance down on them, knocking then downwards. It then charged full force, knocking them into a crater on the platform, bruised and bleeding. It then charged at them one more time. Before it got close Manic dropped in front and let out an impulsive screech, scrambling its system, which allowed Pinkie to get in close enough. She then took the bag of remaining marshmallows and shook it up, causing it to glow. She then shoved it in the Egg Emporers neck, resulting in its head getting blown of

"All yours Manic!" Pinkie shouted.

"Thanks Pinkie." Manic said, before he flew up higher into the air.

He then rubbed his medallion and glowed green, summoning his drums. He then swung his arm forward, sending the symbols on his set flying towards the weakened robot, slicing off its arms and legs.

"Alright!" Manic exclaimed.

Though it didn't last long, when the Egg Emporers core started glowing brighter, than before. Then a giant laser blasted from it, landing a direct hit on Manic, causing him to scream in pain.

"Manic!" Pinkie yelled in worry.

After the blast died down Manic then fell to the ground, with burn marks on his body. Then Pinkies normally happy face then turned into an enraged face, to rival that of Shadows.

"YOU BIG MEANIE!" Pinkie yelled, "NO MORE MRS NICE GIRL!"

Pinkie then threw multiple bags of marshmellows, rapidly from her hair, causing bigger explosions, whack resulted in a thick cloud of pink smoke. Once it cleared the Egg Emporer was gone. It then appeared behind her. It then whacked her down to the ground. when she came to, she pulled out another bag and threw it, as hard as she could. But before it exploded the Egg Emporer swung is lance and sliced open the bag, sending the exploding sweets, not only at her but at Manic, Knuckles, and Applejack as well. Using what strength she had left, she jumped to her friends and shield them, with herself, resulting in her getting hurt from the explosions that hit her, rendering her unable to fight.

Now cutting to the battle with the Egg Viper, against Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Tails, and Sonia. The Egg Viper swung its tail at Rainbow, tying to knock her down. But she was too fast. She then flew at its head, tricking it, into hitting itself. While its tail was in its head Sonia used her keyboard and blasted the tail off.

"Hurry. While its tail is of." Sonia said.

Tails then dove in, with wind enveloping his hands. He then used the sharp wind to slice off its armor, piece by piece, reveling its circuitry. Rainbow then flew up and dove down and the Egg Viper, bringing it down to the ground. After that happened a hordes of bears came and started ripping the rest apart, curtacy of Fluttershy. But as the bears were ripping up the Egg Viper its tail was able to regenerate and smack away the bears. Fluttershy gasped at what just happened. She then rushed down to her friends and used her chaos powers to heal them. She was then faced with the fully regenerated Egg Viper. She then put her fingers in her mouth and let out a whistle. More forest animals came to her side, growling at the robotic viper. Fluttershy then pointed forward and yelled,

"ATTACK!"

The army, along with Fluttershy then charged in, full throttle and unleashed a full beatdown, not showing remorse or pity.

"Whoa. I have never seen Fluttershy like this before." Tails said, dumbfounded at what he was seeing.

"You took the words right out of my mouth." Sonia said.

"When it comes to animals, nothing is to small for Fluttershy." Rainbow Dash said.

As Fluttershy and her animal friends continued to beat the crap out the Egg Viper. Unaware to them the Egg Viper stuck a stabilizer in the ground. it then started to spin as fast as a tornado, knocking Fluttershy and her animals back, giving it time to regenerate.

"Hurry, before it finishes regenerating!" Tails exclaimed.

He, Sonia, Rainbow changed in to stop the regeneration process.

"C'mon, lets pick up the pace." Rainbow said, charging faster.

But before she got close, the Egg Viper regenerated its tail enough to whack her away. Tails charged in, with his hands, enveloped in wind. He then threw his fist forward, only to get struck in the chest with the Egg Vipers tail spike, taking the air out of him and smashing him into boulder. Rainbow then charged at it using her speed to strike it. The Egg Viper was then able to grab her and slam her into the ground, inabling her to get up. Sonia charged up her blaster and shot a lazier at the robotic snake. The Egg Viper then shot its laser back at her. The two forces collided, trying to push the other back. Sonia then struggled to step forward. But the Egg Viper was able to push her back and over power her. She screamed pain. The laser then died down. Sonia wobbled, before falling the ground.

We now cut to Sonic, Shadow, Twilight, and Sunset, fighting the Egg Dragoon. Sonic zipped in things blink of an eye, smashing repetitively, in the core, pushing it back. It then blocked Sonics next attack. It then pushed Sonic away and thrusted its drill at him. Sonic was only barley able to avoid the attack, as it made gash in his hoodie.

"Hey watch the threads, I just got em."

Sonic then seeped around the back and struck, the Egg Dragoon, forcing it then appeared in front of it, with his ice powers activated. He then rushed forward, with spears of ice in place of his hands. He then thrusted one arm forward, while the Egg Dragoon thrusted its drill, clashing with Shadows spear, shattering it. However Shadow grabbed the drill with his hand. He then took his other spear and impaled it through the core.

"All yours, girls" Shadow said.

Twilight and Sunset then came out from behind Shadow. Twilight then used her magic and forced her palm at the robot, pushing it back. Sunset then charged in and threw a chaos spear at close range. Sonic then slashed right through its torso, with his lighting. The drill then regenerated and the Egg Dragoon the slashed down at Sonic. Before the drill got him however, Shadow dove in and caught the drill with his hands. The drill then started to frezze. The robot then completely froze, to solid ice. He then threw it down to the ground as hard as he could. It then broke into a million pieces.

"Too easy!" Sonic exclaimed.

The pieces then came back together and started forming the robot.

"Like I said, too easy!" Sonic said, before zipping off. He then bashed the pieces of the robot, before it could put itself back together, "Hurry, while I keep it apart!"

The three then charged in, at the robot, struggling to piece itself back together. Shadow threw three ice spears, only to get blasted with the Egg Dragoons lasers. After it stopped Shadow charged fast, with his fist covered in ice. He then threw back to back punches, freezing parts of it in place. Just then the Egg Dragoons foot grabbed Shadow and slammed him down at the ground, repeatedly. Just then Twilight used her magic, to hold the claw in place. She then forced it open and released Shadow. She then threw the claw up at the core and tried pulling it out. This stopped however when the Egg Dragoons laser blasted her, away. It then aimed its blaster at her again. Before it could fire, it got hit with a chaos spear. It then turned its attention to Sunset, who had multiple chaos spears above her. She then threw five more spears. The Egg Dragoon fired its laser, stopping the attack. After it stopped Sunset charged in and threw spears into the blaster, destroying it. The Egg Dragoon then brought its drill down on her. Shadow then appeared in front of her and caught the drill, with hid hands again. The Egg Dragoon then aimed its regenerated blaster at him. Until Sonic came up from behind and smashed his fist into its head and sucked out its energy, shutting it down. Shadow then threw it in the air.

"Lets finish this!" Sonic said, before charging upwards and kicking it higher.

Shadow then teleported in front of it and sliced it in half. Sunset then threw two spears, at the severed parts. Twilight used her magic and slammed it in the ground. The four then gathered up, and Sonic and Twilight fired blue and purple energy waves, while Shadow and Sunset fired two chaos spears, causing an explosion.

"Alright we did it!" Sonic said.

Though the victory was short lived, when a flash came from the smoke. The Egg Dragoon then emerged and slashed through the four. It then fired its laser at full power, causing them to scream pain and forced down to the ground. As shocking as it may sound, Eggmans robots were able to beat every last one of our heroes.

(Stop Egg Dealer)

"How was your first challenge, Sonic?" Eggmans asked sarcastically, floating next to his robots.

Sonic then slowly and barley got up and said,

"It's not... Over... Till it's... Over."

"*hmph* You know you really should know your own limits."

"I do know my limits. And I'm not there yet."

"Always stubborn to the end, eh? Well so be it."

Eggnan the pointed at Sonic, making the robots charge their lasers again and fire directly at Sonic, while he just stood stationary, with his arms wide out, willing to take the assault.

But at what cost?

 **Hey guys I'm back with a new chapter as well as a new name. Sorry for the long wait. I had some trouble. But I'm finally back in business. Now for those for you wonder why I chaneed my name its because I thought it fit my persona better. That's all fir now, thanks for your patience, and I'll see you on the other side.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Sonic screamed in pain from the laser blast, and the bandages from his wounds getting seared off.

"SONIC!" everyone shouted, in worry.

Eggman grinned evilly, knowing his triumph was in reach, he was finally going to achieve his long term goal, of defeating the great Sonic the Hedgehog. Just then a white light came from in the laser blast.

"What?" Eggman said, confused.

Then all of sudden the laser blast broke apart, with Sonic, completely unharmed, glowing white.

"Impossible!" Eggman exclaimed.

Sonic then turned to his friends and said,

"Guys, I know what I need to to do. Lend me your power."

His friends looked at him, shocked but agreed to it. Sonic then stuck two fingers out and pulled them back. The others then started glowing, their geode colors and then the geodes came off from around their necks and went to Sonic and circled around him. Sonic then turned back to Eggman and said,

"Alright Eggman, its time you learned what real power looks like."

The geodes then went into Sonic, before he glowed brighter. He then yelled out, as a rainbow light shot up to the sky. He then ascended into the air. He then gained white armor on his body, from head to toe, his hair turned to blue fire, and his eyes turned blue, with white irises. When everyone saw his new form they looked at him in shock, including Eggman. That is before he smirk confidently.

(Play- Goodbye, by SR-&1)

"You can pull any trick you want Sonic, but it won't won't do you any good, against me now."

"Just try me, why don't ya?" Sonic challenged.

"Very well, have it your way. FIRE!"

The robots then fired all their lasers at once, at Sonic. Sonic just held out one hand and blocked the laser blast, totally unharmed.

"What?! How is this possible?"

"Was that your best shot? Let me show you mine." Sonic said, before holding his hand out. A few seconds past before a long broad sword, with a gold hand guard, a white hilt, and a mystic gold outline. It was none other than the sacred sword him self Caliburn/Excalibur, from his black knight adventure.

"Long time no see, old friend." Sonic said to the sword.

"A pleasure to meet you, again Sir Sonic." The sword responded, shocking everyone.

"Wow, Sonic wasn't kidding about the talking sword." Tails said.

"Oh I'm really scared." Eggman said, sarcastically, "ATTACK!"

The robots then charged at Sonic, with weapons raised, while Sonic stood stationary. The Egg Emperor then sped ahead of the pack. It then slashed past him. Then after a few seconds its lance, split in half.

"What?!" Eggman said shocked.

Sonic then surged forward, with his speed, charging at the Egg Dragoon, with Excalibur raised in hand. The Egg Dragoon then fired its laser. Sonic raised Excalibur and blocked the blast, not slowing down. He then got in close and sliced the blaster, clean off. The Egg Dragoon then quickly turned and swung its drill at Sonic, resulting in its attack getting blocked by Excalibur. Sonic then sliced the drill off. He then zipped back and sliced the Egg Dragoon in half. The Egg Viper then slithered towards him. Sonic just held up Excalibur, as the Egg Viper flew right at and past him. Then after a few seconds it split entirely in half. Sonic then turned his attention to the Egg Wyvren, charging at him, with its laser. Sonic then used his speed and charged into its mouth before it fired. It then moved around, as if it was getting beat up on the inside. Sonic then came out of the tail, and let the Egg Wyvren fall. He then turned his attention back to the fully regenerated Egg Emperor. Sonic then charged at it, at lightning fast speed. The Egg Emperor held up its shield to defend itself. Even so Sonic sliced through its core rather easily. Eggman looked uneasy, as did Orbot and Cubot, at the sight of Sonics new found power. And it didn't help any when He turned his attention to them either. He then charged to the Egg Mobile and grabbed it with one hand, holding it into place.

"Call off your scrap heaps, or your next." Sonic threatened.

"Grr, you may have your new powers., Sonic, but I still prepared for this type of emergency. " Eggman said, lifting up a cover for a big red button, before pressing it.

The four robots then gathered behind Eggman, fully regenerated. Then a sum of the parts detached. The top half of the Egg Dragoon split from the bottom, which attached behind the Egg Wyren. The Egg Emperors jets then connected to the Egg Wyvrens wings and then to the Egg Dragoons wings, which then connected to to the Egg Wyvrens back. The Egg Dragoons drill arm then attached to the behind. The top half of the Egg Dragoon then connected to the rest of the Egg Emperor, with the blaster, combined with its shield. It then connected in front of the wings. It then opened up allowing Eggman and his lackeys inside.

"Well that's new." Sonic said.

"Behold my latest, and perhaps most greatest creation yet." Eggman stated.

"Uh that's what you said about all your other inventions and you still lost."

"This time will be different now. Prepare to befall before, the Egg Gator!"

"Yeah, because all gators always have passengers." Sonic said, sarcastically.

"DON'T JUDGE MY DESIGNS!"

The Egg Gator then blasted fire at Sonic. Sonic then raised a shield before it made contact with him, resulting in a cloud of smoke. After the smoke cleared up, the Egg Gator charged at high speed, ramming into Sonic with it's wing. Sonic then grabbed its wing and used Excalibur to slice it off, throwing off its balance. He then went to the back and grabbed its tail, throwing it down, into the water. It then emerged from the water, fully regenerated, letting out a loud roar. It then blasted out of the water, zeroing in on Sonic. He then disappeared before it reached him. He then reappeared behind it, with a rainbow streak on Excalibur. He then swung him before the wave of colors, struck the back of the Egg Gator, making it stumble forward. It then turned, and swung its lance. Sonic used Excalibur to block the attack, and struggled to push it back. It then raised its blaster at Sonic. Sonic then pushed back, the giant lance, and sliced through the blaster. He then rammed strait into the underbelly of the robot, and shoved it high into the sky. He then rushed above it, and swung Excalibur down, at the cockpit, of the robot, pushing it back down. The Egg Gator was then able to strengthen itself. Egggman then looked at the campers. He then grind evilly at his idea. He then pointed the blaster at the others. He then charged up a large energy orb, and fired it at them. Sonic gasped at what he saw. He then bolted ahead of the blast. He then swung Excalibur, strait down the blast, destroying it. Unfortunately this left the opening Eggman hoped for. The Egg Gator charged in after the smoke cleared up. He then struck the lance strait into Sonic's chest, shoving him into the ground, causing his blood to spill out.

"SONIC!" Everyone shouted, at what they just saw.

"HeheheHAHAHA. So Sonic how does it feel to fail? In the final few seconds of life you have left." Eggman asked, before taking the lance out of Sonic, "Finally, at long last I've finally bested the great Sonic the Hedgehog."

"Not quite, Egg-head." Sonic said, sounding very much alive.

Eggman looked where Sonic was, only to find the stab wound was gone.

"But how? That isn't possible!"

"Your scrape heaps aren't the only ones able of accomplishing, impossible feats. So lets see how far their feats go." Sonic said, before disappearing.

Just then something was puling the tail on the Egg Gator. Eggman turned to see it was Sonic. He then spun it around it a circle. Sonic then threw them up into space. Sonic then appeared above them and used the gravity field to pull, asteroids from the belt and hurled them at the Egg Gator. He then drop kicked the Egg Gator, back down to earth. It then crashed down to the ground, resulting in a huge crater.

"Time to finish this!" Sonic said, before charging up his spin dash, with Excailbur. He then charged down, in a rainbow colored spin dash, picking up combustion from, the trip down from space.

Eggman then looked up, at his impending doom. Reacting quickly Eggman pushed his big red button, once more. The Egg Gator then charged up a massive laser blast. It then shot directly at Sonic. The two forces collided, trying to push the other back. Sonic then yelled loudly, as he was able to slowly able to surge forward, causing massive shock waves. He then reached the mouth of the Egg Gator and went straight through it. Then a giant explosion occurred.

(Stop Goodbye)

After the explosion died down, the Egg Gator was completely destroyed and Sonic stood victoriously. Every then then cheered for the hero, before he powered down, and the crystals went back to their respective owners. Rainbow Dash then ran up to Sonic and planted a kiss on his lips, that lasted for a few seconds.

"I knew you could do it." Rainbow said, simply.

"Was their any doubt, about it?" Sonic asked, sarcastically.

Just then their was the sound of screaming, coming from the sky. And down from it dropped Eggman, with Orbot and Cubot. And then the Egg Mobile. Eggman tried to crawl to it, but stopped, when it suddenly got sliced in half, by Sonic.

"Not this time, Eggman." Sonic said, seriously.

Eggman then growled and pounded the ground, just before the sound of police sirens could be heard. Then about a dozen police cars rolled on the scene. Two officers then came out of each car and approached the crowd, and the evil scientists. Some of the officers came to check on the students, while others went with the chief, who aproched Gloriosa and Timber and asked,

"What happened here? We got calls of a disturbance, in the area."

"Well to make a long story short, officer, it was caused by that man over there." Timber said, pointing at Eggman.

The officers then approached Eggman. They then forced him up, grabbed his arm, and handcuffed him.

"Alright bud your coming with us." The chief said.

"Hey boss, what about those two?" Another officer asked, referring to Orbot and Cubot.

"Where they involved?"

"Yeah they were." Sonic said.

"Alright then bolt brain, your coming with us." The officer said, grabbing the two.

They then broke free and rushed to Sonic and bowed to his feet.

"Oh please no don't send us to the big house, we were just doing what we were programmed to do." Orbot pleaded.

"We'll do anything!" Cubot begged.

"Hmm, anything?" Sonic asked, devilishly.

"Oh yes." Orbot said.

"Traitors." Eggman said.

"Alright lets go." The Chief said, pulling Eggman to his car.

"You haven't seen the last of me Sonic. I will return."

"Yeah good luck with that, Badly McNosehair." Sonic said, sarcastically.

With that said and done Eggman was carted off to the slammer. After all that, everyone pitched in to clean up the mess.

"I'm so sorry." Gloriosa said, to Celestia and Luna, "I only wanted this to be the best week Camp Evefree has ever had. And instead I made it the worst. *sigh* Maybe its for the best that I'm losing the camp to Filthy Rich."

"No, it's not." Celestia said, "This camp has meant so much to so many people. My sister and I included."

"Why else do you think we wanted our students to come hear?" Luna asked, as the others gathered around.

"We can't let Filthy Rich take this place away." Twilight exclaimed, "If meant so much to you, maybe it meant something to others in years past."

"And maybe we can get them to help save it." Sonic added.

"Like a fundraiser?" Applejack said, sticking a log in the ground.

"Or a ball?" Rarity exclaimed, excitedly.

"Our band could play." Rainbow said.

"We could write a new song, just for the occasion." Sonia said.

Everyone around seemed to agree.

"Those are all really good ideas. But where would we hold it?" Gloriosa asked.

"We could hold it in the crystal caves." Sunset said.

"A crystal ball... I love it!" Rarity squealed, in excitement.

"I admire everyone's enthusiasm. Really I do. But I just don't know how we're going to plan a ball by tomorrow, and invite everyone."

"We got this." The group said, in unison.

(Play- Legend you were meant to be Equestria Girls Legend of Everfree)

 _[Twilight Sparkle]_

 _I used to think that stories were just that Set in stone, concrete as a fact It didn't dawn on me That I could change history_

Twilight and Timber were mailing letters to the camp, alumnis. Timber was doing it the slow way, while Twilight used her magic.

 _[Sunset Shimmer]_

Sunset was making a check list of everything, while snips and snails where carrying a cake, before tripping. Sunset was able to catch it with her book, with the layers if the cake upside down and her pen on top.

 _Now I know I'm writing my own song Fight my way to the ending that I want I'll turn a tragedy_

 _[_ _Sunset Shimmer and Twilight Sparkle]_

 _Into an epic fantasy_

 _[The Rainbooms and Sonic Underground] Hey, hey, hey You can be a hero (hero) too Oh-oh-oh Take my hand, I'm here for you Come away with me Be the legend you were meant to be You'll always be Everfree Oh, oo-wah, ah-oh, oo-wah, ah-oh, oo-wah To be the legend you were meant to be Oh, oo-wah, ah-oh, oo-wah, ah-oh, oo-wah To be the legend you were meant to be_

Meanwhile Gloriosa stood on the dock, with her guilt. Timber then stood next to her, putting his arm on her shoulder, making her feel better. Pinkie Pie was sprinkling cupcakes, just before they exploded. Fluttershy was getting help from her animal friends to roll out a carpet, and hang up decorations.

 _[Fluttershy]_

 _There was a time when fear would hold me down_

 _(Tails)_

 _'Cause I let it chain me to the ground_

Sonic and Rainbow Dash sped from house to house, putting invitations in mailboxes.

 _[Rainbow Dash]_

 _Look at me now, I'm soaring high_

 _(Sonic)_

 _It's never boring in the sky_

 _[Applejack]_

Flash, Vanhallan, and Bulk Biceps were clearing rocks from the entrance, while Applejack move the giant boulder.

 _When I know I've got friends on my side_

 _(Knuckles)_

Knuckles used his earth magic to make a stage of rock.

 _Whatever trials, I'll take them all in stride_

 _[Rarity]_

Rarity used her diamond power to make a crystal chandler.

 _Together we will shine so bright A radiant brilliance in the night_

 _[The Rainbooms and Sonic Underground]_

 _Hey, hey, hey You can be a hero (hero) too Oh-oh-oh Take my hand, I'm here for you Come away with me Be the legend you were meant to be You'll always be Everfree Oh, oo-wah, ah-oh, oo-wah, ah-oh, oo-wah To be the legend you were meant to be Oh, oo-wah, ah-oh, oo-wah, ah-oh, oo-wah To be the legend you were meant to be!_

 _(Song ends)_

Gloriosa then went up to the stage and said, into the mic,

"Thank you all so much, for coming. And for helping us raise enough money to... Save camp Everfree!"

Filthy Rick, who was also their for some reason, grumbled and left, with a huff.

Gloriosa then turned to the band and said,

"Thank you. For everything. If I'd just asked for help in the first place..."

"Don't sweat it." Rainbow said, "Its kinda what we do."

Later that night Twilight was stringing up a few more lights, just as Timber approached her.

"Not to brag or anything, but it's pretty great how Sonic and I saved the campers from Eggman and those Rubeus Fruticosus. Blackberry Brambles."

"I'm familiar with the genus. Its just a little weird you say you and Sonic saved the camper. I thought Sonic and I saved the campers.,

"Yes. But I saved you from falling on the docks, so you could save the campers and power up Sonic, to fight Eggman, so I could tell the police. So technically it was all him and I."

Twilight could only giggle and say,

"I'm really glad I met you."

"Uh oh."

"What?"

"That sounds like a good-bye." Timber said, before his cheeks turned pink, " And here I was hoping we'd still be able to hang out. Maybe get dinner and catch a movie?"

After he asked that Twilight's cheeks also turned pink

"Yeah. I'd really like that."

"Oh good. I was hoping that's what this meant." Timber said, referring to the lights, being strung around them.

Twilight then took Timbers hand, before their lips slowly moved closer to each others, feeling lime nothing could possibly ruin this moment. But it was when Gloriosa came and grabbed Timbers shoulder pulling them out of the moment.

"Oh uh hehe sorry." Glorious said, "I need to barrow Timber. They're some downers I really want him to meet. They were good friends with Mom and Dad."

The two them left, but not before Timber said,

"Save me dance."

Twilight then turned to see her friends had, watched her.

"Adorable." Rarity cooed.

"He does seem like pretty cool guy." Sunset said.

"I guess so. When he's not being annoying." Shadow said.

Rainbow then zipped up and said,

"You know what else is cool? Our awesome new super powers." She then woodshed all over the place, "I handed out like 400 flyers, set up the stage, and stiall had time to pick pizza. I love my super Fm speed. NowI'm faster than Sonic."

"Care to put your money where your mouth is?" Sonic challenged.

"Name tgw time and place."

"On the road back to school."

"Your on."

"About that." Shadow spoke up, "Sunset and I think the crystals are the source of our powers."

"Your not gonna ask us to give them up are you?" Fluttershy asked, worriedly.

"No. In fact I think we were meant to have them all along." Sunset said.

"Me to." Twilight said.

"No arguments from me." Sonic said.

Later that night outside Shadow and Sunset where out side, with Shadows arm around Sunset, drinking punch. Twilight then came outside after parting from, Timber who kissed her hand, before leaving. Sunset gave Twilight a smug look earning an elbow from Twilight.

"Their is still one thing I'm questioning." Shadow said.

"What's that?" Twilight asked.

"Where did the magic that his this cave come from? Call it hunch, but got the feeling something big its coming, and need to be ready for it.,

Back at CH'S eight mysteriously hooded figures aproched the portal to Equestria, whack was seeping out magic. One hooded figure revealed to have evil robotic eyes. While another had one yellow eye, and a glowing ruby on his chest.

 **Hey guys Jin the Void Master back finally finished with my sequel story. Thank you all for your patience for me to finish this, especially this taking about a year to complete. I would also like to thank SAGA Sagion Animation Studios for the Egg Gator, idea. I won't be putting the end credit scene in this because I don't see a point to add it. I may take a little break and read a story because my thumbs are killing me, but I'll be back with another story and it will be an original one. I' be back nix time with a different story before u start the third and final Sonic/EQG crossover. Until next time see you all on the other side.**


End file.
